Cara's Situation
by TheWarehouse
Summary: Cara is put in the same situation as Richard. Kahlan doesn't know if she would confess her in the throes of passion. Cara is extremely irritated with this, so... being the Mord'Sith she is, she takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cara watched Kahlan as she slept, the soft sound of her breathing almost soothing. Cara tried to deny the feelings that were growing for the Confessor, tried to suppress them… but it didn't mean that she didn't feel them. She sighed, getting up from her place next to the fireplace to check the perimeter. She had nothing better to do anyway. As much as she wanted to sit and gaze at the Mother Confessor, she had to clear her head.

Kahlan woke up to the gentle sound of rustling leaves and breaking twigs as someone started to walk. She opened her eyes a little, only to find Cara walking away into the darkness. She was confused as to why she would leave alone into the darkness, not that she wasn't fully capable of protecting herself. Kahlan tried to slip back into her slumber, but the curiosity in her wouldn't let her.

Kahlan sighed, deciding that it was time for her to relieve Cara of her shift. She got up and stretched, looking at the dying fire at the center of the camp. She walked into the direction that Cara was.

Cara walked for a few minutes, before she sat down and leaned against a tree. She closed her eyes and relaxed as the moonlight kissed her skin. Cara heard footsteps in the distance, from the direction of the camp. She quickly got up and went around the person, hiding behind the trees as the figure was walking towards where Cara was before. Cara looked closely, and realized it was only Kahlan. Cara sighed and relaxed. She stepped out of her hiding place behind the Confessor.

"Kahlan," Cara said, as Kahlan turned around to look at the blonde, who shifted her weight on her left leg. "Cara," Kahlan said, not expecting to find her there. They stood there in silence for a moment before Cara asked, "What are you doing here?" Kahlan noticed that it was almost daybreak.

"It's my shift hours ago, why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, a tone of worry in her voice. Cara merely answered calmly, "I'm not tired. Go back to sleep." Kahlan shook her head, "You need to sleep. You're no good to us tired," said Kahlan. Cara didn't answer right away. "I will sleep tonight. I'm sure we won't run into any trouble after the fall of Darken Rahl and the defeat of the Keeper," she replied, walking past the Mother Confessor. Kahlan didn't make a move to stop her.

Kahlan knew that Cara acted weird after they put the Stone of Tears onto the Pillars of Creation, but she didn't know why. "Cara," Kahlan said. Cara stopped walking, but did nothing else, waiting to hear what the Confessor had to say.

"What are you going to do after we arrive at the People's Palace?" Kahlan asked. Cara smirked, "Serve Lord Rahl, of course," she answered. "At the People's Palace?" Kahlan asked her curiously. Cara didn't know why Kahlan wanted know, but answered her, "No. At the temple."

"I see," Kahlan said, turning around and walking to Cara. Cara turned to look at her. "What are you doing?" she asked, wondering why the Mother Confessor wouldn't go back to sleep. "I'm not tired," Kahlan said, smiling as she used the Mord'Sith's words. Cara rolled her eyes and walked back to her spot on the tree. Kahlan joined her.

"Why don't you stay at the Palace?" Kahlan asked, before sitting down. Cara looked down at her, surprised. "My duty as a Mord'Sith requires me to be with the Sisters of the Agiel," she answered. "Well, your duty to Richard requires you to be with him, right?" asked Kahlan, looking up at her, a slight smile adorning her lips.

"I can serve Richard at the temple," said Cara, a little unnerved with all of the Confessor's questions. "Why not at the Palace? You'd be closer," Kahlan countered. Cara looked at the Confessor oddly.

"Are you suggesting I stay at the Palace?" Cara asked, knowing that was exactly what Kahlan was asking but was confused as to why. Kahlan's slight smile grew, "Well, you are a part of our group, a part of our family," Kahlan answered, her smile still in place. Cara was shocked by this answer, but she didn't say anything, she only stared at the Mother Confessor.

Then she finally said, "I will consider it," before lowering herself to sit next to Kahlan. Cara let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she breathed in the cold air of the early morning that was dawning. Kahlan stayed silent, looking to the right of her as she saw the sky get lighter and lighter.

Cara was still slightly surprised. Of all things Kahlan would say, that was not on the top of her list. She was supposed to be her enemy, her most hated foe. She was trained to hate her, she was trained to despise her, she was trained to kill her. And here she was… knowing that she wouldn't be able to suppress her feelings any longer. Whether she liked it or not her feelings for the Confessor were stronger than anything she's ever felt. Stronger than all the hate, all the anger, all the rage. Could she call this… love? Is this what the Mother Confessor felt for Richard? She couldn't blame her then.

The Mord'Sith suddenly got up. Kahlan took her eyes off the sky and watched as Cara got up, walking away. "I may get some sleep after all," Cara said, before walking off to the camp. She couldn't be near her… not right now anyway. She walked off to the campsite, the fire already died. She laid on her bedroll, knowing she wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, but she was just content on just laying there.

Kahlan thought it was something she said at first, but knew that no words could hurt Cara, or so she thought. Kahlan sighed, she tried to not sound obvious. She knew she didn't give the slightest inkling that she had feelings for the Mord'Sith. She knew Mord'Sith were incapable of love, but she really wanted to believe in Cara. She really did. She loved Cara like a sister at first… but then they just grew into something more. Especially on the quest to find Zedd when Denna captured him.

Kahlan sighed, resting her head against the bark of the tree as she closed her eyes. How could she feel love for two people? Her love for Cara didn't feel the same as her love for Richard, but they were both so strong, even if she did know Richard for a longer time. She had to admit, at first, she hated Cara, but then she slowly started to realize that she was different. No matter how much the Mord'Sith wanted to deny it herself.

Before Kahlan knew it, the sun was had fully appeared and its rays were caressing her skin.

"It's time to pack up, the others are already awake," Cara's voice said, startling Kahlan. She looked at the Mord'Sith and nodded, getting up before following her to the camp. They walked on foot towards the People's Palace.

They stopped by a village and Cara spotted a small stable. She stared for a moment, contemplating… before she decided to walk over there. Since she was lagging behind the group, no one noticed her gone… except Kahlan. Kahlan watched as she saw Cara walk off in another direction, realizing she was going to buy horses, but she wasn't too sure if she would really _buy_ them.

Cara arrived at the stable, looking at three strong horses. She leaned her weight on her left, contemplating again, whether she should buy them. There were only three… one person would have to share. Cara sighed, it was better than nothing. She was well aware of a group of men looking at her, recognizing her Mord'Sith wardrobe. A man finally walked up to her, "They're fine horses, they are. 50 silver coins," he said. Cara smirked, she could sense the fear from him, and as if she would really pay for a few horses… for 50 silver pieces no less.

"Fifty silver coins? How about, I just spare your life and then take them," Cara suggested, her hand sliding down to grasp her agiel. The man swallowed hard, sweating, not wanting to die, but not wanting to give the horses up for free either.

"Fifty silver coins is fine, sir, thank you," Kahlan said as she walked up to the man. The man recognized her and smiled respectively at her. "Of course, Mother Confessor," he said, glancing at Cara in fear. Cara gritted her teeth and turned to Kahlan.

"We didn't have to pay for horses," she said, irritated. Kahlan raised an eyebrow, "But it's the right thing to do. Not everything should be taken by force, Cara," she replied. "Yes they should, it would be easier for everyone," Cara countered, turning away.

Kahlan smiled, "You mean it'd be easier for you," she retaliated. Cara looked back at the Confessor, but didn't deny the fact. After everything was paid for, they took the horses back to Richard and Zed. Richard looked surprised.

"Where'd you get horses?" he asked. "Cara paid for them," Kahlan said, Cara looked at the Confessor incredulously.

"Really?" Zedd asked, doubtfully, looking at Cara. Cara grinded her teeth. "If it was my choice, we wouldn't have spent a coin," she answered. Kahlan smiled and shook her head as she looked at the Mord'Sith, who didn't meet her gaze. Zedd and Richard smiled with her.

Richard noticed that they were only three horses. He turned to Kahlan, "Would you ride horse with me?" he asked, Kahlan and Richard always rode the same horse if there were only three. Kahlan bit her lip. "I'm riding with Cara today," Kahlan said. Cara whiplashed. She looked at Kahlan in surprise. Richard, however, felt rejected.

"Richard… we'll have plenty of time together at the Palace," Kahlan said, a kind smile on her face. Richard smiled and understood. Kahlan then turned to Cara, who was still looking at her incredulously. Kahlan smiled at the look on her face, "Is something wrong?" she asked. Cara snapped out of it, "No," she responded.

Kahlan grinned, "Do you prefer the front or the back?" she asked. "The front," Cara said without hesitation. Kahlan thought as much. Everybody mounted their horses, Cara got on hers first. Cara looked down at Kahlan, waiting a few moments before offering her hand. Kahlan took it and lifted herself upon the horse as Cara helped her.

Kahlan knew that Cara knew that she was fully capable of getting on a horse herself, but she understood Cara had a hard time expressing herself, so she took advantage of the small courtesies that Cara offered. Kahlan slowly wrapped her arms around Cara's waist, enjoying the feel of her body warmth against hers.

The touch of Kahlan unnerved Cara, as much as she reveled in the feeling, it still unnerved her. She cleared her throat as they galloped out of town. That didn't help things. As the horse galloped, Kahlan's body was getting closer and closer to Cara because of the horse's movements. Cara could feel her chest against her back and then after a little while, her head was on her back as well. Cara took in a deep breath and then let it out, unconsciously relaxing.

Kahlan felt herself getting a little drowsy. She was hesitant at first, but soon put her head down. She felt Cara tense and was about to pull away, but then Cara started to relax and so Kahlan just stayed there, content as she was dozing off.

After a few hours another town came into view. Zedd suggested to rest and eat, so they went to the local tavern. Cara was about to get off, but realized that Kahlan was still resting on her. She sighed, not wanting to part, but she pushed those feelings aside and woke up the Confessor.

"Wake up," Cara said, feeling Kahlan stir as she moaned in disappointment. She got up and stretched as Cara got off. Kahlan got off the horse too and they all walked into the tavern. Kahlan looked at Cara and knew she had to tell Richard. She couldn't keep this from him. She walked up to Richard and pulled him aside for a moment.

Cara looked at them and decided to leave them alone and give them some privacy. Zedd was about to walk over to them, when Cara pulled by his clothes and dragged him away. Cara and Zedd were inside the tavern, already having their drinks when Kahlan and Richard walked in. Cara wondered what they were talking about, but knowing it was none of her business, she didn't ask.

Kahlan and Richard got themselves situated, sitting across from each other, and Kahlan sitting next to Cara.

"Cara should stay with us at the People's Palace," Kahlan said, randomly. Cara almost choked on her drink. She looked at Kahlan in shock. She was taken off guard, not thinking Kahlan would throw the subject out like that. The others didn't seem to object.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. There are people who don't agree with the new Lord Rahl, especially the 3rd Battalion. It's good to have a Mord'SIth nearby," Zedd agreed. Richard didn't seem to think anything about it.

"I think I can perform my duties at the temple, like I told her this morning," Cara said, glaring at Kahlan. Kahlan rolled her eyes, "You said you would consider it. Besides, it would be a good thing to have the whole band at the Palace," Kahlan said, a little upset. Cara didn't understand why Kahlan wanted her to be with them at the Palace so bad. Their food came and they all started to eat.

Cara finished eating and stood up. "Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"Just to look around," she responded.

"Don't kill anybody," Richard joked. Cara rolled her eyes, "I'll try to restrain myself," she remarked sarcastically. Richard, Kahlan, and Zedd laughed as they saw Cara walk out the door. After talking and laughing for a little bit, the group decided to leave.

"I'll get Cara," Kahlan said as they all walked out. Kahlan searched around the small town, finally finding her reading a poster. She walked up behind the Mord'Sith, curious as to what she was looking at. She smiled, it was a poster about a fighting competition. She should have known. There were not many things that interested Cara. It was supposed to be held in a few hours.

"Come on, Cara we're about to leave," Kahlan said, a smile still on her face. Cara looked at the poster for a few more seconds before turning to leave. Kahlan followed, smiling as she shook her head. Cara mounted her horse, helping Kahlan as she did before.

"The People's Palace is only a few more leagues from here, if we don't stop, then we could be there in a couple of hours or less," Richard said, everyone nodded and they were off. The whole way there, Cara considered the offer.

Should she really stay at the People's Palace? She didn't want to part from Kahlan… but… she knew that she had to. She had no reason to stay at the People's Palace, it would only cause her more pain… the pain of seeing her with Richard. She doubted that it would be bearable. Cara took in a deep breath, she couldn't stay at the People's Palace… not now… not ever. There was just no point in paining herself over this. Cara made up her decision.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Palace where all the maids and the guards greeting them.

"You must be tired from your journey, my Lord. I will show you to your chambers," offered one of the maids. Richard nodded as the other maids escorted Cara, Kahlan, and Zedd to nearby rooms. Cara was glad to be alone again. Though, she wouldn't be staying, just being alone was good enough. She lied back on her bed, closing her eyes, leaving her mind blank. She was about to doze off, when she heard a knock on the door. She growled in irritation.

"Do not enter," she called, not wanting to be disturbed. She heard the door open and close anyway. She looked to the side to see who dared to do such a thing.

Kahlan.

Cara sat up, glaring at the Mother Confessor. "I said, do not enter," Cara repeated. Kahlan smiled, "I know," she replied. Cara rolled her eyes as the Mother Confessor sat next to her. Kahlan looked at her hands, slightly fidgeting as her smile slowly fading, as she bit her lip. Cara knew she only did that when something was really bothering her, so she waited for her to say something.

"Have you made your decision?" Kahlan asked, looking into Cara's eyes. Cara held her gaze for a few moments, before looking away. "Yes," Cara replied. Kahlan's heart skipped a beat. "And?" she asked in slight anticipation. Cara stood up and walked a few paces ahead.

"I can't stay," Cara replied. Kahlan looked at Cara, confused. "Why not?" Kahlan asked, getting up to walk to Cara. Cara couldn't meet the Confessor's gaze. "My duty is at the temple," she replied. Kahlan lifted Cara's face, her eyes full of emotion. "Your duty is with us, now," Kahlan whispered, looking intensely into the Mother Confessor's eyes.

"I can't stay, not even for Richard," Cara whispered, looking away, but not pulling away from Kahlan's touch. Kahlan slightly pulled up on Cara's chin, so that she would look at her, and she did.

"Then stay for me," Kahlan whispered. Cara's eyes widened a fraction, not believing the words that were coming out of the Confessor's mouth. She stared into the deep blue eyes that were uniquely Kahlan. They gazed at each other for what seemed like hours.

Kahlan's eyes flickered down to Cara's lips, Cara's heart started to race. Kahlan slightly leaned in, looking into Cara's eyes for permission, but the Mord'Sith didn't move, so Kahlan took it as a sign to continue. Her lips met Cara's. Cara didn't move at first, too shocked at what was happening. But then melted into the kiss, responding. Kahlan felt a wave of relief wash over her as she felt Cara respond to her kiss. Kahlan deepened the kiss as she tasted Cara on her tongue. Cara couldn't really form coherent thoughts. She just reveled in tasting Kahlan like she wanted to for so long.

Kahlan's hand cupped Cara's face, slowing the kiss down. She pulled away a few moments later, both needing air to breathe. Cara looked into Kahlan's eyes, her eyes full of confusion. Cara didn't know what to feel, did the kiss really happen? Did Kahlan really say that? Cara's mind was all over the place, muddle, and she hated it. She was always in control of her mind, but then Kahlan… one kiss from Kahlan and it's chaotic, out of control.

Cara pulled away quickly, now it was Kahlan's turn to be confused. Why did she pull away? Was it too much?

Cara looked at the Mother Confessor through wide eyes before walking out of the room. Kahlan considered going after her, but she decided it was best to give Cara space. She berated herself for being so stupid as to kiss her. That only made things complicated! Kahlan let out a growl of frustration, before leaving Cara's room.

Cara already knew her way around the Palace, already being her several times before. She couldn't believe what just happened. She started to question her sanity as she walked down the hallways, taking a right here and a left there. Making her way to the top of the castle. She really needed to clear her mind right now.

Kahlan was really bothered at this point. She had an idea about where Cara would be, but she didn't want to bother her. She knew just made things so much more complicated, she didn't mean to… it just… happened. Kahlan touched her lips, remembering the kiss vividly. Then, she walked off, deciding to explain things to her, knowing she would be at the highest possible place at the Palace. It took her awhile, asking around and wandering, but she finally reached the top peak of the castle. She slowly climbed up the stairs, her thighs burning from all of the stepping she had to do. Sure enough, Cara was looking over the landscape, her right hand on her agiel.

Kahlan slowly walked over to Cara, gently placing her hand over her right hand. Cara slightly jumped at the contact, whipping her head to Kahlan, her eyes wide and body tense.

"Cara," Kahlan whispered, gently pulling on her arm to remove it from her agiel. Cara tightened her grip at first, causing even more paint to shoot up her arm, but then let her hand be pulled away by Kahlan's. "Cara—" Kahlan was about to speak, but Cara cut her off.

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked, looking away from Kahlan, not sure she would be able to bear the answer. Kahlan hesitated, taken off guard by the sudden question. "Yes," she replied. Cara was still looking out at the landscape. "And you did not tell me," Cara continued.

"Cara, you weren't being honest either," Kahlan countered. Cara still looked out into the distance , knowing the truth in her words, "And what was I to say? You are in love with Richard," Cara stated. "And what was I to say? You are a Mord'Sith, Cara… but you aren't like any other Mord'Sith. You are the strongest person I know, but what would you have done if I confessed my love for you?" Kahlan asked. Cara snapped her head to Kahlan, looking at her with eyes of clear shock.

Love? The Mother Confessor loving a Mord'Sith? It was unheard of… but then again, so did a Mord'Sith loving a Confessor… the Mother Confessor at that.

"Love?" Cara whispered, choking the word out, coming off her tongue awkwardly. Kahlan smiled at her, "Yes, love," she whispered back. Cara didn't know what to say at this point. She opted for just looking at the landscape again, but Kahlan's hand touched her cheek, redirecting her face to look into her eyes.

"Cara, do you… love me?" Kahlan asked hesitantly. Cara didn't know how to respond. She did, but should Kahlan know that? Would it just end up hurting her even more? Cara just didn't know. Before she could stop herself she said, "I… I don't know how love feels, but… there is something inside me that I can't suppress when… I see you. The only feelings I've ever felt are anger, rage, loyalty… as I said before, I govern my emotions. It seems, however, that my emotions are governing me now. I can't seem to hold back these tendencies I have when it comes to you. I don't know if one would call this… love." Her gaze avoiding the gaze of the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan smiled, it was the first time Cara has ever opened herself up to someone. "Yes, Cara, I do believe that it's love," Kahlan answered. Cara looked back to Kahlan. "And Richard?" she asked.

"Richard knows… and he's not happy with it, but he knows it makes me happy, so he understands," Kahlan explained. That time when Kahlan had to talk to Richard at the tavern… Cara understood now. Cara put her gloved hand on top of the Confessor's that was still on her cheek, slowly putting it down.

"Can you still… confess me?" Cara asked, looking into her eyes. Kahlan's smile fell away almost immediately. "I don't know," Kahlan answered. Cara knew she upset Kahlan with the question, but knowing she wouldn't want to risk confessing Cara, she wouldn't try anything. Cara rolled her eyes, now she fell into the same situation as Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cara awoke from her bed, sensing a presence and grabbing the neck of the person beside her. She looked, noticing the shock on Kahlan's face as her fingers grasped her throat. Cara immediately let go, not expecting Kahlan to be next to her… on her bed. What was she doing there? Cara didn't know, but she enjoyed her presence.

"Kahlan," Cara said, looking at the Mother Confessor, still a bit surprised. "Good morning, Cara," Kahlan said, coughing slightly as she rubbed her neck. "Sleep well?" she asked. Cara looked at the Confessor, glancing away from her gaze, "More or less," she replied, not knowing how to answer. Kahlan smiled, "You know better than to sneak on a Mord'Sith while she's sleeping," Cara stated, about to get out. She wasn't exactly dressed, seeing uncomfortable to sleep in her Mord'Sith clothes as she slept.

Kahlan blushed slightly and looking away, seeing Cara's state of undress as she stood up. Cara was about to walk, but turned to look at Kahlan, noticing her innocent reaction. She smirked. "The Mother Confessor? Blushing? What is the reason for that?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Kahlan didn't answer and only looked up to Cara's face, seeing her sly smirk. Kahlan stood up as well, trying to avert her eyes from Cara's body.

Cara walked towards the chair where her robe hung. She put it on, walking towards the Mother Confessor. Kahlan looked up at Cara as she walked towards her. The Mord'Sith stopped walking in front of the Mother Confessor, looking into her brilliant blue eyes, a strand of hair in front of her face. Kahlan was looking down slightly, like an innocent little girl. Cara slowly pushed the strand of hair out of her face, fascinated by her reaction… caressing her face as she did so. Kahlan gave a small smile.

Cara looked at her lips, trying to decide whether kissing her was the right move. Kahlan waited, not knowing if the Mord'Sith was going to pull away like she expected or kiss her, like she wanted. Cara decided the latter, moving her face close, stopping only a breadth's distance, hesitating, before meeting her lips. It was slow, sensual kiss. It got slightly more heated as Kahlan placed her hands on Cara's face, pulling her closer. Cara didn't mind, relishing in the taste of the Mother Confessor.

Cara pushed her against the wall that was a close distance behind her, Kahlan not expecting it, braced her hands against the wall, not parting from Cara. Cara separated the kiss, placing soft kisses down her neck as she felt Kahlan's hands intertwine with her hair.

Kahlan could feel her tight control slipping, not wanting to part, she held on, giving out a breathy moan as she felt Cara's warm tongue reach out to taste her skin. Kahlan felt Cara's hands sliding down her sides, stopping at her thighs, grabbed her dress as it slowly pulled up. The waves of power knocking against the barrier in her mind, but Kahlan ignored it as best as she could.

Cara could feel the skin of Kahlan's thigh, sliding her hand up as Kahlan bent her knee against the wall, her foot resting against the wall itself. Cara smirked as she continued to place her kisses back up the Confessor's neck, her hand stopped as she slightly gave Kahlan's backside a squeeze. Kahlan squealed, but it was muffled as Cara crashed her lips against hers. Kahlan readily accepting it, but as she felt Cara's fingers knead her ass, she could feel the waves of power crashing against the barriers. Kahlan couldn't ignore it anymore, the kiss parted. "Cara," Kahlan whispered, Cara looked into her eyes. "We can't," she whispered, Cara stopped her movements. She saw the concern in the Mother Confessor's eyes and smirked, giving one last squeeze before backing away.

Kahlan sighed in disappointment, not wanting her to pull away, but not able to take a risk… not just yet. "You should know better than to enter a Mord'Sith's bedroom, Mother Confessor," Cara remarked, walking towards her door, "And not expect something to happen." Kahlan gave a sad smile, trying to keep a strong front, before watching Cara walk out the door. She leaned against the wall, sliding down. Why did things have to be like this?

* * *

Cara walked down the hallway, planning to take a nice long bath. She turned around the corner, jumping slightly as she saw Richard. "Cara," he greeted, nodding to her. She nodded back, things suddenly becoming awkward. "Have you decided to stay?" he asked, a grinned, easing the awkwardness around them. "For now," she stated. He nodded, she noticed that he was no longer in his wood's guide wardrobe, but the wardrobe of a Rahl.

"It suits you," she commented, looking at his state of dress. He looked down and chuckled, "Think so?" She nodded. "That's good, I guess. Kahlan prefers my wood's guide, but Zedd nags me, saying that it wasn't fit for a Lord. It's comfortable more or less, but it itches at times," he said. Cara smirked, "Being a Lord isn't all comfort," she replied. He nodded, chuckling again, "That couldn't be more true," he responded.

Things went quiet, not knowing what else to say to each other, "Cara…" Richard started to say. Cara looked at her Lord. "About Kahlan," he continued. Cara lifted her head, listening, but then saying, "Lord Rahl, it was never my intention to—" but was cut off when Richard interrupted, "It's fine, Cara. It's strange, I'll admit, but I can't deny what makes Kahlan happy. It doesn't change anything, I want you to know that. You are still the Cara I know, the strong Mord'Sith. It's comforting to know… that even the strongest of Mord'Sith can feel love," he said. Cara almost smiled at his statement. She didn't know what to say except, "Thank you, Lord Rahl."

He nodded in return, before the two of them went their separate ways, passing each other by as they walked towards whatever destination they were headed to. Cara felt a comfort inside of her, a warm feeling that, even with the turn of events, things wouldn't change too much. She didn't like change, she rejected it unless she was forced to accept it, but this time… this change, she freely embraced it. She smiled, feeling… happy, a feelings she was unfamiliar with, but a feeling she knew she was going to get very acquainted with in the near future.

She reached her destination, opening a door that gave way to a warm room. She saw a stone basin, filled with water, hot water as she saw the steam rising from it. She took off her robe, eager to step into the water to soothe her tense body. She leaned back as she let her thoughts go through her mind.

She tried not to think about Kahlan, but it pushed its way into her mind. Kahlan… The Mother Confessor… in love with a Mord'Sith. If a person told her the events that would take place a year ago, she would have killed the person on the spot, casting the mere thought aside as an insult and impossible. How was it possible? Her greatest enemy is the only person she's known to love? The irony of it made Cara smirk. She knew that the word would go out and her Sisters of the Agiel would scold her and mock her for it. There was nothing she could really do… nothing… except put them in their place. She smiled at the mere fact that she would be able to lead the Sisters of the Agiel, be the Mistress of the Agiel. No one to question her authority, one of the perks of serving Lord Rahl personally.

But staying at the People's Palace… a matter still to be decided. Kahlan almost convinced her to stay, but Cara knew she couldn't. Her instinct telling her to walk away, don't let the Mother Confessor draw you in… it could only end one way… and it wasn't exactly a future to look forward to. Richard would be the King of D'Hara, Kahlan at his side as the Queen. They would make an heir to take the throne and where would that leave Cara? Cast aside… only needed when Kahlan came to her… like substitute goods. Cara felt a pang of pain in her chest, but not the physical kind… the emotional kind. A pang that crashed against the fortress she was forced to build around her heart when she became Mord'Sith. A pang that made that fortress quiver and shake, cracking the already damaged walls… chipping them away little by little… until it would all come crashing down on itself. She would no longer be a Mord'Sith then. She would no longer be protected by the very thing she depended on to keep her safe from the pain that she was trained to endure.

No… Cara had to keep what little dignity she had, what little pride was left within her… and walk away. Walk away from the one person she's ever come to love. The one person she knew wouldn't choose her over Richard… and who could blame her? Richard was a man… capable of giving them an heir to the throne, capable of continuing and upholding the House of Rahl and the line of Confessors.

Cara felt a lump in her throat, but Cara forced it down. She wouldn't let these petty emotions take over… she couldn't. Her control slowly slipping, her emotions getting stronger, her precious fortress… coming down and only one person was causing it. How? How can one person wreak such havoc in her life? In her soul? In her mind…? She was Mord'Sith! She was trained against this, she was trained to govern her emotions and suppress them! Cara opened her eyes, anger flaring in them. She couldn't stay… she couldn't. Kahlan was the very reason she had to go… the very reason she had to repair and rebuild her fortress… her fortress of solitude.

She looked into the water, through the steam, realizing that Kahlan was fogging up her own mind, taking over her heart, bringing back the soul that she buried deep within her fortress. She couldn't let her do that… She wouldn't be a Mord'Sith anymore. She wouldn't be able to perform her duties to protect the Lord Rahl. She wouldn't be able to be herself anymore… who would she be then? If she wasn't a Mord'Sith… she was nothing.

Cara closed her eyes and submerged herself into the water, trying to wash away the thoughts, but as she came up, nothing changed. The thoughts were still there, like trying wash away a huge rock from the shores of the ocean.

She suddenly heard the door behind her and turned around. The very person that invaded her mind was standing before her, in a robe. Kahlan looked at Cara for a moment, Cara, understanding, looked away as she heard the robe drop to the floor. Kahlan joined in the pool, not needing to ask the Mord'Sith's permission.

"I thought you'd need help to wash your back," Kahlan said simply, an innocent smile on her face, but Cara knew it was anything but. What did she want to accomplish by this? It would only make Cara want her more and Kahlan to lose control. Why risk it?

Then a thought hit Cara like a freight train… she trusted her. Kahlan, the Mother Confessor, trusted Cara, a Mord'Sith. Cara always knew that Kahlan trusted her, but not this kind of trust. Not the kind that depended on control, because even though Cara and Kahlan were used to having control, the kind of control they had to have was not something that was trained into someone, it was the kind that came through experience and self-restraint… but mostly self-restraint.

Cara didn't respond to Kahlan's comment. Although, she wasm't able to see Kahlan's body through the steamy water, she was still getting aroused just by the thought of it. Kahlan leaned back next to Cara, looking at the opposite wall. Cara's thoughts were immediately on Kahlan again. The thoughts occurring to her like a flood.

Why would she want to leave her? Just being with her made her feel… wonderful. Just being able to make her smile, laugh… moan and cry out while—Cara shut her eyes. She wasn't going to think about, especially not with Kahlan right next to her. It only made it that much harder.

Why would she want to go back to the Sisters of the Agiel, when she had a Mother Confessor right here? A person that she came to desire when she was supposed to reject? A person she came to care about when she was supposed to kill? A person… she came to love when she was supposed to hate?

Impossible.

"Cara…" Kahlan's voice suddenly rang out. Cara opened her eyes in response, listening. Kahlan looked to the Mord'Sith, "…will you stay?" she asked, her voice betraying the fact that she feared the answer, yet was curious to know. Cara sighed and closed her eyes again, "Yes," the Mord'Sith said, not thinking. Cara heard splashing and then the Mother Confessor's arms around her… in embrace. Cara's eyes snapped open, the unexpected action catching her off-guard. She didn't know what to do at first, except return her hug. "I'm glad you will," Kahlan whispered in her ear. The embrace ended, much to Cara's disappointment, and Kahlan said with a grin on her face, "So, are we going to help each other wash or prune in the hot pool all day?"

* * *

Richard was in his study, not getting anything done because of his own thoughts. He accepted the fact that Kahlan loved Cara also, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He was fine with it, but it bothered a part of him that he didn't like. The part he always kept behind a closed door.

How could Kahlan love two people? How could she expect him not to be angry at the fact that she loves another person? A _woman_ at that. A woman! He understood Cara's love, he was in the same situation, but Kahlan? Kahlan? She never gave a hint that she had feelings for the Mord'Sith. Maybe she didn't realize it until later. Later when? He didn't know. But he was appalled at the fact that his wife-to-be, his queen, the Mother Confessor, was in love with a Mord'Sith. A Mord'Sith! Her greatest enemy and the woman who killed her own flesh and blood, the woman who killed the only family she had left, the woman that killed her sister.

The situation itself was enough to make him angry, but what could he do? The only thing that tempered his anger was the fact that Cara couldn't truly have Kahlan the way he did. If it really came down to the wire, Kahlan had to have Richard, not just out of love, but out of obligation. She was the last Confessor after all and Cara wasn't exactly… equipped to help her in that area. Richard smirked at the thought.

He snapped out of his trance, however, when he realized what he just made himself. How could he think that way of Kahlan? Of Cara? The people he loved, the people who have saved his life on numerous occasions? A part of him feared whatever was behind the closed door as he realized that he let it crack open and consume a part of his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If only the Mother Confessor knew just how much she could effect the dear Mord'Sith. Cara watched Kahlan, as she slightly bit her thumb, her tongue playing with it as she read her book in the library. It was a habit of Kahlan's. Whenever she was really into a book or something, she would let her mouth play with her thumb... licking it... nipping it... Cara was mesmerized as she saw the beauty before her.

Although... Cara didn't know how she ended up in this situation. Oh yeah... Cara needed to fetch books for Richard about Seekers of the past when she found Kahlan in the same isle. Cara hardly believed in coincidences, in fact, she believed Kahlan slyly planned this. Maybe she was the one that convinced Richard to take a closer look to his past predecessors. A Mother Confessor was a lot of things... apparently, sneaky was one of them.

Cara planned to get in and get out, but Kahlan somehow convinced her to stay. "You should keep me company, it's nice and quiet and no one comes in here very much," Kahlan said, her bright blue eyes showing nothing but innocence, but Cara detected the glint in them. The glint of mischief. Cara was reluctant, knowing what could happen, but confused as to why the Confessor would risk it. She stopped her last advances that one morning.

Cara sighed quietly, tearing her eyes away from Kahlan's lips and trying not to feel slightly... aroused. Her outfit became suddenly uncomfortable. She very much preferred her other outfit that she was used to wearing when they were on the quest to find the Stone of Tears, but the people in the palace were intimidated by her attire, so Richard asked her to change. Cara rolled her eyes at the memory. Richard knew that putting Cara in a dress would simply be impossible, so she settled for black leather pants and a black top that was very much similar to her other outfit. She had to admit though... she liked her black agiels, but hated not having gloves on.

Cara heard Kahlan flip the page and looked at her. Kahlan looked up, noticing the Mord'Sith's face. "What?" she asked, in that damn innocent voice. "Why did you want me to stay if you didn't need something? I need to do get these books to Lord Rahl," Cara answered, slightly exasperated. A grin formed on the Mother Confessor's face, her eyes lighting up more... if that was possible, "Oh, but Cara. I do you need you. I need to stay and keep me company," Kahlan answered. Cara rolled her eyes, "You can have my company later tonight, right now, I need to get these books to Lord Rahl," she said, about to stand up. Kahlan reached out and softly held her leg.

"When did Richard say he wanted those books?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at her with suspicion. Cara was about to answer, 'Right away,' but realized... Richard never said he actually wanted the books at that moment. "I'm sure he would want them now," Cara answered, coming up with an excuse to leave. Cara made a move to get up again, but Kahlan's grasp tightened.

"But he didn't say he wanted them right now," Kahlan clarified. Cara didn't move, not seeing her point, but noticing her suspicious eyes. "What?" Cara asked. "What's the real reason you want to go?" Kahlan asked, tilting her head to the side. Cara's jaw tightened, not sure if she should really tell her. "There is no real reason. I'm just trying to do my duty," Cara quickly lied. Kahlan's eyes were no longer narrowed, but her gaze still suspicious. She looked at Cara as if she didn't believe her.

"Kahlan, I believe you are reading into things too much," Cara said, about to get up again. "Mary-Bella!" Kahlan called, a few seconds later a servant came shuffling to their location. "Yes, Mother Confessor?" the servant asked, bowing respectively. Cara looked at Kahlan, confused. "Would you take these books to Richard, please?" Kahlan asked, kindly giving her a smile. The servant gave a small smile back and nodded her head, "Of course, ma'am," she responded, picking up the books next to Cara. She glanced at Cara nervously, but her smile still remained. "It's fine, I'll take it to the Lord Rahl myself," Cara protested. Kahlan rolled her eyes.

The servant stopped and looked at the Confessor. "Take them, please," Kahlan requested, and the servant resumed her actions. Cara grabbed the servant's wrist, making her gasp in surprise. "I said, I would take them," Cara said, her voice low and threatening. "Mary-Bella, just take them, don't mind Cara," Kahlan said, her gaze turning to Cara, threatening. Cara rolled her eyes and let go of the servant's wrist. Mary-Bella picked the books up and walked away.

"I said I would take them," Cara bit out, crossing her arms. Kahlan's grasp on her leg left as the Confessor set her book down. Cara didn't seem to phase as she looked straight ahead of her. "Now do you want to tell me why you're really bothered or sit there like a stubborn baby?" The Confessor asked, baiting her. Cara's jaw tightened once again at the comparison. She turned to the Confessor, deciding to tell her, but knowing she was going to regret it.

"The way you bit your thumb when you're reading or thinking... it's infuriating," Cara admitted, looking away from the Mother Confessor. Kahlan looked at her confused, "Why?"

"Because of the way your tongue is reaching out and licking it... your teeth, nipping it. It reminds me of all the things I can't do," the Mord'Sith said. Kahlan blushed at her bluntness, but then smiled mischievously. Cara turned to Kahlan, seeing that smile, wondering what exactly in was she was going to do, until she felt a hand on her thigh. She tensed.

Cara felt the hand ever so slowly, slide up the inside of her thigh. Cara's hand gently wrapped around Kahlan's wrist, looking intently into her eyes. "That is a bad idea," Cara said, her voice low. Kahlan's smile widened, her face leaning in close, "It's not wrong... to have a little fun," Kahlan whispered, before capturing Cara's lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

Kahlan continued to move her hand up, stopping when she was only centimeters from the Mord'Sith's center. Cara fought with herself to stay in control, not to push the Confessor to the floor and ravish her right then and there. The kiss parted and Kahlan leaned her forehead against Cara's. "This is a really bad idea," Cara repeated, whispering. Kahlan's grin came back, "Then let's make it into a good idea," she responded. Cara looked at her, slightly confused. Kahlan removed her hand and pulled away a few inches.

"Let's play, 'How Long Until the Mord'Sith Breaks,'" Kahlan continued. Cara, still confused, had a very bad feeling about this. "And how exactly do you play that?" Cara asked, her heart's beating picking up pace a little. Kahlan leaned in closer again, "Well, you see, it can only be played with a Mord'Sith," Kahlan began. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed," Cara remarked sarcastically. Kahlan ignored the comment.

"And a person, most preferably a person that arouses the Mord'Sith very much, gets to touch and tease the Mord'Sith," Kahlan continued. Cara knew she wasn't going to like this... at all. "The person gets to go on and on and on... until the Mord'Sith gives in," Kahlan went on. Cara smiled. "And what are the rules for the Mord'Sith?" Cara asked. "The Mord'Sith can do anything she wants... but the thing is, the Mord'Sith... can't... touch," Kahlan whispered into her ear, Cara's eyes rolling back and her eyelids fluttering.

"And if she does break?" Cara asked in nothing more than a husky whisper. She heard Kahlan give out a breathy chuckle next to her ear, making it even harder for her to resist, "Well, the person gets to decide that," Kahlan answered. Cara's jaw tightened more. "Assuming we do play this game, what exactly is it you'll have me do... _if _I break," Cara said, a confident smile on her face that she won't. Kahlan gave a confident smile as well, Cara could feel the smile against her cheek. "Well, I won't punish you. I think enough punishing will be in order during the game, but... if you do win... I might reward you," Kahlan answered.

"And what is this... reward?" Cara asked, curiously. Kahlan dipped closer to Cara's ear, whispering, "I will sleep in your chambers tonight." Cara shuddered at the promise behind her words. Cara definitely wouldn't give up that chance. Kahlan always slept in Richard's bed chambers... it would be nice to have the Confessor against her, able to breathe in her scent as she slept. Cara's confident smile turned into a sincere one for a split second, but then gaining her composure. "I suppose... that is acceptable," Cara said, choosing her words carefully.

Kahlan pulled away, her eyes conveying a secret message, 'Let the games... begin.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cara knew she was going to regret the deal she made in the library, but seeing as she had nothing better to do with her time other than this, she thought it would be entertaining. It was the opposite. Although, she had to admit she enjoyed it, it would get very hard to... restrain herself at times. The first attempt of Kahlan's took her completely off guard, a feeling she really didn't like.

* * *

Cara was thinking about the incident in the library, on her bed, hands behind her head and looking at the ceiling. It was only a few hours ago at that time. Kahlan hadn't tried anything then. Cara was starting to doubt Kahlan. Was she really going to just let herself lose? No... Kahlan was too proud for that. Then what was she thinking? Cara sighed, shrugging it off. She was tired and she wanted to sleep.

She was about to give in to her exhaustion, before she heard the door open and close. Cara already knew who it was. And shit... Cara forgot she was in only her undergarments... on top of the blankets. This was not going to be easy... for her. She pretended to sleep, however, maybe Kahlan would make it easier for her and leave her alone.

No. Such. Luck.

Kahlan climbed into the bed with her, laying beside her, completely unaware that the Mord'Sith was awake. Kahlan looked at Cara's peaceful features, smiling as she moved a strand of hair from the blonde's face. Kahlan saw her neck twitch, not sure at first whether if she was asleep anymore. Kahlan decided to test it. Kahlan's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she thought of a sure way. She trailed her hand from Cara's face down to her neck. Nothing happened.

Cara's breathing was the same and this kind of disappointed Kahlan, but it didn't deter her efforts. Cara didn't know what Kahlan was doing at first, could she know she was awake? ...Impossible. Cara was unsure, but she kept up the rouse. She felt Kahlan's gentle touch on go down her neck, hoping it would stop there. The Spirits must really hate her, because Kahlan's hand drifted over the valley of her breasts.

Kahlan didn't go any lower though and Cara felt... a little relieved, yet disappointed. She wanted Kahlan to do something and yet she didn't. Why couldn't she just have Kahlan in her bed? Cara held back the growl of frustration. Kahlan's hand traveled to the right, grazing over her breast. Kahlan was sure that would work. If Cara was still asleep, then she must have been poisoned or something, because Kahlan was fully aware that Mord'Sith were very alert, especially in their sleep, as she learned a few days ago.

Kahlan drifted her hand over to the other breast, with more pressure this time. Still no reaction. Kahlan grinned, "If this is the way you want it to be Cara, you're only making it harder for yourself," she whispered. Cara's heart beat faster. Should she wake up? Should she stay? It was almost too late before she decided what to do however.

Kahlan's hand went lower and lower, looking at the Mord'Sith's face. Still nothing. Kahlan finally stopped right above the edge of the undergarment that was covering Cara's center. Kahlan didn't hesitate when she was about to put her hand on top of Cara's center.

Cara was reflexively snatched Kahlan's wrist. Kahlan smiled, she knew she was awake. Cara looked at the Mother Confessor intently. "That would not be wise," Cara said. Kahlan gave out a breathy laugh, "Maybe not, but it would be enjoyable... for both of us," Kahlan responded. Cara tried not to think of the images that were invading her mind right now. Cara was about to sit up, but Kahlan pushed her down, straddling her. Cara didn't like being on the bottom, but she tolerated it. Her hands rested on Kahlan's thighs, but Kahlan quickly swatted them away. "No touching, remember?" she said.

Cara rolled her eyes, this was definitely going to be torture. Cara looked up at the Confessor om her position. Kahlan leaned forward, her face centimeters away from Cara's face, their noses touching. Cara leaned up to kiss her, but Kahlan pulled away. Cara restrained herself, not to flip their position and just kiss Kahlan. "You cannot initiate the kisses, either," Kahlan said, her hands putting slightly more pressure on Cara's ribcage as she readjusted her position. Her thighs sliding up to Cara's waist so that she can lean in easier. Cara's face remained unchanged but what she was feeling on the inside... was a different matter.

Kahlan got comfortable, before leaning in again, hovering right above Cara's lips, before kissing her gently, sensually. For Cara, it was a foreign feeling, not being able to touch. Cara felt Kahlan starting to pull away, but Cara leaned up, not wanting to part yet. To Cara's disappointment, she felt the warmth of Kahlan's lips gone. Cara opened her eyes to see a smiling Kahlan. Cara let out a "Hmph," before laying back down.

"Good girl," Kahlan said quietly at her reaction. Cara raised an eyebrow. Good girl? Was she kidding? She was fully aware that she wasn't an animal. Kahlan leaned down again, but this time she kissed at Cara's neck. Letting her tongue peak out to taste her skin before moving lower. Cara bit her lip to suppress any sound that threatened to come out. Cara's hands rested on the Confessor's thighs again, sliding up. To Cara's dismay, Kahlan stopped what she was doing and gently lifted Cara's hands from her legs.

Kahlan stared in Cara's eyes with an intense look and a slight smile on her face, fully concentrated on the Mord'Sith as she guided Cara's hands up so that she could intertwine them with her fingers in front of them. Cara only watched, the look in her eyes igniting something inside her. She watched as Kahlan took her right hand and held it close to her mouth, kissing the tip of her index finger, before licking the from the bottom of the finger to the tip again, taking it into her warm mouth. Cara's jaw tightened, as she felt liquid heat pool inside her, below her abdomen.

Kahlan watched Cara's reaction, pleased that she had an effect on her and slowly slipped out her finger, grazing it with her teeth, a grin on her face. Kahlan repeated actions with the other fingers on her right hand, adding a twist like licking the finger as she slipped it out. She repeated the action more than once on some, such as her middle finger. Cara didn't know how much she could take as she felt wave after wave of arousal wash over her.

Cara stood strong though, she wouldn't let the Mother Confessor take her so easily. Kahlan smirked as the last finger popped out. She placed her hands on Cara's ribcage again, as she pushed herself lower on Cara's body. Cara missed the warmth of Kahlan on her waist as she felt the breeze of wind from her window caress her heated skin. Cara closed her eyes, keeping herself in control as she felt Kahlan pass over her center. Cara let out a breathy moan as she felt the Confessor place a open-mouthed kiss on Cara's stomach.

Kahlan used her tongue to taste Cara's skin once again, except she indulged a bit more. She gave one slow lick during each kiss of her abdomen. Cara tried to keep her hands at her sides, but she failed as her hands buried themselves into the Confessor's hair. Kahlan stopped for a moment, looking up at Cara. Cara looked down to see why she stopped, only to be met with eyes that said, 'What did I say about those hands?' Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed the sheets. Kahlan gave a small smirk before continuing.

"Kahlan," Cara breathed out as she felt Kahlan nip at the skin. Cara could feel the smile on her skin as Kahlan continued. Kahlan ventured lower, Cara held her breath as she felt Kahlan's breath right at the top of her undergarment, her teeth grabbing hold of it, before slowly pulling it down. As much as Cara hated not being to touch Kahlan, please her... she loved the way Kahlan was making her feel. Cara's knuckles were white from grabbing the blanket so hard, waiting as Kahlan was about half way there.

Kahlan could feel her own arousal, the Mother Confessor in her telling her to stop, but she ignored it. She wasn't sure if Cara would be unaffected by her power, but until then, the least she could do was please Cara in any way she could.

Kahlan didn't know half of what she was doing. She wasn't very experienced, but she followed the sounds of Cara as she went on. Kahlan took the edge of Cara's undergarment into her teeth, before sliding it down slowly, her breath tickling the Mord'Sith's skin. Kahlan felt a sense of pride. She was able to shake the control of a Mord'Sith... her Mord'Sith.

Kahlan was just about to take the undergarment off.

Then there was a knock on the door. Kahlan jumped and got up. Cara growled and sat up, walking to the door, extremely annoyed. She opened the door to see who dared disturb her. When she opened the door however, she didn't expect to see Richard.

"Lord Rahl," Cara said, her tone still annoyed. Richard looked at her and then down to her state of wear. "I was sleeping," Cara stated bluntly. Richard nodded. "Have you seen Kahlan?" He asked. Cara stayed silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell the truth.

"No. I assume you would know where she is," Cara answered, her face unchanging. Richard, puzzled, sighed in wonder. "I don't know where she is. I looked all over the Palace," Richard replied. Cara mentally rolled her eyes, "Have you checked the villages below? She might be doing her duties as a Confessor," Cara suggested. Richard looked at Cara and smiled, "Thanks, I'll go check," he said, before turning. Cara shut the door and turned around to look at the Mother Confessor, who was walking towards the door.

Cara narrowed her eyes at her and then pinned against the wall next to the door. Kahlan looked at Cara both eyebrows up and looking at her as if she wasn't being pinned against a wall. "Cara, you heard Richard. He's looking for me... and we wouldn't want him to know about our... activities too soon," Kahlan said, biting her lip giving her an innocent look as she trailed her finger down Cara's neck and between her breasts. "And if I don't care about Lord Rahl's opinion?" Cara asked, leaning in closer. Kahlan's finger hooked on the edge of Cara's undergarment, making Cara's breath hitch in her throat, "Well, I think you would be sleeping alone in your bed tonight then," Kahlan whispered.

Cara growled, backing away from the wall to let the Mother Confessor through the door. Kahlan opened the door, but stopped and looked at Cara, "Don't worry, we'll continue this later. I almost had you," Kahlan said, a smug smirk on her face. Cara scoffed, "Hardly," she retorted. Kahlan chuckled before going through the door and closing it. Cara let out a sigh of relief. Kahlan almost did have her... but was still extremely irritated that Richard had to come when he did. Cara walked to get her clothes. She needed a cold bath to cool her off.

* * *

Cara closed her eyes at the thought, her body heating up again in the cool water of the bath. Cara didn't know if she was going to last until tonight, she doubted it. Not if Kahlan keeps this up. Cara dunked her head under the water to wash the memories of the event before her body started to get aroused again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cara hated Kahlan at this point. Every time Kahlan and Cara saw each other, Kahlan would tease Cara subtly... no matter where they were. They were in front of Richard once in his office and Kahlan was standing behind him, practically eye-fucking Cara and then there were her subtle actions with her tongue... and her fingers... and she even went as far as looking like she was pleasuring herself. Cara didn't know if she actually did... but it looked very convincing.

Cara was at a breaking point, but she was very determined to have Kahlan in her bed... well, that and very determined not to lose. Cara thought Kahlan would take it easy for a little bit, not do anything for a little while, but it was every fucking time she saw Kahlan or Kahlan saw her.

Sometimes, Cara thought she wasn't even trying, which only fueled her determination. Thank the Spirits the day was coming to a close.  
It was already dark outside and everyone had their supper. Cara was proud of herself, she won the game. She was in her room, about to leave to go and see Kahlan, but there was no need. Kahlan came into her room of her own accord, with a sly grin on her face. Something was very different about her. Cara decidedly not to let it bother her. She did win after all, but it still bothered her. Kahlan locked the door, before walking closer.

"You'll be sleeping in my bed tonight," Cara said, a triumphant smirk on her face. Kahlan chuckled, "Not yet," she responded. Cara's smirk faltered, looking confused.

"You have to pass one more test, before you win this game, Cara," Kahlan explained, stopping a couple inches in front of her. Cara growled. She didn't know if she was going to be able to pass one more test. "That was not part of our game," Cara protested. Kahlan shrugged her shoulders. "It's not the end yet," she reasoned. Cara rolled her eyes. Then she heard a soft 'plop' and looked at Kahlan. Her breath hitched in her throat.

Before, stood a very naked Kahlan as she came closer. Cara's eyes gazed at the beauty before her. Was she mad? She was going to get herself taken if she continued. Cara swallowed the lump in her throat. Kahlan gave a breathy laugh at Cara's expression.

"Kahlan," she managed to whisper out. "Shhhh," Kahlan said, putting an index finger up to Cara's lips. She leaned in to whisper, "Trust me." Cara didn't know what to do. Kahlan unbuttoned the top button of Cara's pants. Cara was too shocked to do anything. Kahlan looked her in the eye as she started to unlace Cara's pants.

Cara grabbed hold of Kahlan's wrists as her fingers slipped to the edge of her pants to slip her hands inside. Kahlan tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows up. That damn innocent look on her face. "We can't," Cara whispered. Kahlan smiled and leaned closer, "We can." Cara looked at her confused. "Trust me, Cara," Kahlan whispered. Cara loosened the grip she had on Kahlan's wrists.

Kahlan leaned in to kiss Cara, gently. Cara returned the kiss leaning in to deepen the kiss, but Kahlan pulled back with a grin. "The rules are still the same," she stated. Cara growled but complied. Kahlan put a gentle index finger on Cara's chest, gently pushing her back. Cara walked backward until she felt the bed hit the back of her legs. She sat down, not breaking eye contact with Kahlan.

Kahlan straddled Cara, her arms around her neck, fingers playing with the blonde's hair. Kahlan leaned in to kiss her, a deep, passionate kiss... like she wanted it for so long and so did Cara. She complied whole-heartedly. She wanted this... needed this. They both did.

Kahlan's hands slid down to the edge of Cara's black shirt, wanting it off. They had to part the kiss for a moment, as Kahlan pulled the shirt over her head. Then their lips were back together, fighting for dominance and Cara was winning. Cara's hands were unconsciously on Kahlan's waist, slipping down to her thighs. As much as Kahlan enjoyed her touch... rules were rules. Her own hands placed on top of the Mord'Sith's surprisingly gentle ones, before lifting them. Cara made sure her finger brushed Kahlan's clit, and Kahlan gave out a quiet moan, separating the kiss. She bit her bottom lip, looking intently into Cara's eyes, like a warning. Cara only smirked.

Kahlan pushed Cara down to the bed, kissing her neck... going lower, giving a small lick to her lower neck, then her shoulder. She trailed her wet kisses down to her collarbone, nipping the skin below that. Cara's breathing was slightly labored as she felt liquid heat pooling below her abdomen. She felt Kahlan's kisses stop and looked down. Kahlan was in the process of trying to get her pants off. Cara helped, kicking off her pants before Kahlan kissed her way up her abdomen, dipping her tongue into her navel, before continuing up. Cara didn't know how much she could take. It took all her energy to keep herself from throwing Kahlan on the bed and bury her head between her thighs.

Cara fisted her hands on the blanket. She looked at Kahlan, who motioned her to move up on the bed. Cara did so, and Kahlan followed, crawling on all fours towards the blonde. Her thick, wavy black hair framing her face and her blue eyes full of mischievous intent. Cara shuddered at the thought of what was to come. Cara's control was slipping. She really, really, really, needed to have Kahlan... now. All this teasing was going to stop.

Cara moaned and arched her back, as she felt a warm mouth cover her right nipple. Kahlan suckled letting it slip out, before licking it and nipping it. Before going lower again. Cara tried very hard to keep herself in check as she felt Kahlan's breath very near her center. Finally, she felt Kahlan give a tentative lick. Cara was well aware of the Mother Confessor's inexperience, despite her... teasing.

Kahlan tentatively licked at Cara's center, hearing the slight moans that Cara was making. Kahlan tilted her head, curiously taking Cara's clit between her teeth. Cara gave out a louder moan, arching back as her hands gripped the blankets tightly. Kahlan licked and licked at Cara's center, not really knowing what she was doing, using the sounds that elicited from Cara's throat to guide her actions. She added her fingers, slowly slipping one finger inside her, making Cara bite her lip. Kahlan smirked, adding another finger, but going at a very slow rate.

Cara was hopelessly trying to win the battle within herself. Willing herself to stay still, but it wasn't in her nature. She was the one doing the pleasuring, especially when it came to women. She was the one dominating, not the other way around. Cara's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Kahlan give her clit a soft lick. Cara couldn't take it, the feeling, but not touching. She slipped a hand into Kahlan's hair and Kahlan looked up. She felt the pull at her hair, so she decided to travel up her body. Once Kahlan reached up to Cara's face, Cara kissed her. Kahlan accepted the kiss, letting it slip this once.

Kahlan's hand continued it's ministrations, only her pace was getting faster. Cara's jaw clenched, she was going to win against herself and win her prize. Kahlan's fingers went slightly deeper, brushing the spot that made Cara suddenly inhaled. Kahlan curled her fingers inside her and Cara broke. She had had enough, she grabbed Kahlan's hair, pulled her back and flipped their positions. She was now on top of Kahlan, furiously kissing her. Cara's hand grazed over Kahlan's pink nipple, playing with it as she heard the moans that Kahlan were making through the kiss. Cara finally parted from Kahlan's lips, moving down. Placing wet kisses along her neck and down her collarbone.

Kahlan was about to protest, but Cara latched onto a nipple, giving it a gentle bite, hearing the sounds she elicited from Kahlan. All her thoughts flew out the window and Cara felt Kahlan's hands entangle themselves into her hair. She latched onto one nipple, giving it a lick, before wrapping her lips around it. Kahlan gave out a loud moan, arching her back into Cara's mouth, her hands gripping Cara's hair tighter as she felt the sensation rake through her.

"Cara."

Cara heard Kahlan whisper her name as she continued to suck and lick. She gave it a gentle nip, making Kahlan give out a quick, high-pitched moan. Cara let go of her nipple, letting it slip out with a slight 'pop.' She examined her work, Kahlan's pink nipple turning a dark red. Cara smirked proudly, before giving the same attention to the other one.

Kahlan's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eye lids fluttering closed as she felt the pleasure attacked her in waves. Cara moved down, anxious to taste the real prize. She kissed her way down... down... sure to dip her own tongue into Kahlan's navel as she had done to her. Kahlan could feel Cara's breath at the apex of her thighs, her breath coming out heavier as she anticipated. Nothing on the Creator's green earth could prepare for the slow, bold lick that Cara gave as she took her time tasting the Mother Confessor with her first lick. Kahlan's fingers gripped harder in Cara's hair, her back arching and trying to pull away at the same time, but Cara held her in place, her hands under her legs and gripping her hips. Kahlan gave out a very loud moan as she felt the sensation crash through her.

Cara focused her tongue on Kahlan's clit, giving it hard, slow licks, feeling Kahlan's thighs slightly shaking. She quickened her pace, flicking her tongue against Kahlan as she heard the hard pants that Kahlan made as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rake through her body. Cara could feel Kahlan's muscles tightening, her fingers gripping harder. Kahlan was close.

Cara gave Kahlan's clit a light kiss, before backing away. Kahlan's back landed on the bed as she dropped herself. Taking in deep breaths and panting as she calmed down. She looked down, wondering why Cara stopped. Cara made her way back up to Kahlan's face, a smirk on her face. Kahlan laid her head back down on the bed, still breathing hard.

Cara positioned her fingers at an unsuspecting Kahlan's entrance. Kahlan was about to say something, no doubt about to point out that Cara lost, but Cara thrust in. A loud moan ripped out of Kahlan's throat, Cara matching it with a silent one, mimicking Kahlan as she looked intently into her eyes. Kahlan couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, they fluttered closed as she she sucked in air. Cara circled her thumb around Kahlan's swollen, already sensitive clit.

Cara started to move. Slowly moving her fingers as she saw the expressions that played across Kahlan's face. Then Cara kept her pace unpredictable. Fast for only a few moments, but then torturously slow for minutes. Kahlan groaned in frustration, needing to reach her release. Cara smirked at her, watching as Kahlan practically glared at Cara, warning her to quicken her pace.

Cara stubbornly denied Kahlan's unspoken demand, making sure Kahlan reached the brink, before slowing down again, to show her who really held the power now. Kahlan was getting extremely frustrated, gripping the sheets beside her until her knuckles were white. Cara's smirk still gracing her features, she leaned in to her ear, quickening her pace. "This is what happens when you 'play' with a Mord'Sith. You do well to learn this lesson," she whispered, rubbing her sensitive clit, which-with Cara already thrusting and curling her fingers inside of Kahlan-made her hit her climax.

Kahlan arched her back, her eyes rolling back, her lips parted wide open as she sucked in air. The climax hit her hard, she wasn't able to make a sound as she concentrated on the feeling that crashed through her, her whole body shuddered, her legs tightening around Cara. Cara's smirk widened, traveling down Kahlan's body to latch onto one of her nipples. Kahlan climbed higher as she felt Cara's warm, wet mouth. She arched further, pushing her nipple into Cara's mouth. Cara's fingers never slowing its pace, brushing the spot that only made Kahlan's climax last longer.

Kahlan didn't think it was possible to feel like this. Not even Richard brought her this high. To Kahlan's disappointment... she started to come down from her climax, panting from forgetting to breath. Her back landed back on the bed with a 'plop.' She continued to breath hard, her whole body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Cara slipped her fingers from Kahlan's entrance, pulling them up to her lips. She gave one a long lick, finding the taste pleasantly musty and addictive... so... Kahlan. Kahlan watched Cara's actions, feeling herself getting further aroused, if possible.

Cara finished cleaning up her fingers, smirking as she saw how spent Kahlan was. Kahlan rolled her eyes at Cara's smug expression. Cara was far from tired, her smirk turned into a smile. "Ready for round two?" she asked. Kahlan's eyes widened. Was she kidding?  
"C-Cara," she stuttered out, her legs feeling like jelly. She could barely move them. Cara chuckled, placing light kisses as she worked her way down. Kahlan used her very tired arms to back up into the headboard. Cara gave a slightly disappointed look at the Mother Confessor. "What's wrong, Kahlan?" Cara asked. Kahlan looked at her incredulously, her limbs still shaking.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that I can barely feel my arms and legs, much less stop them from shaking," Kahlan replied, shocked. Cara gave a very suspicous grin, coming closer. Kahlan tried to back up more, but couldn't, her back already against the headboard. When Cara was getting too close, so Kahlan rolled off the bed. Her legs gave out from the sudden need to stand and she fell on the floor. Cara leaned over to the edge of the bed, propping her head up on her hands.

"Having trouble?" she asked, a smile plastered to her face. An idea came into Kahlan's mind and a triumphant smile graced her lips. Cara's smile faltered a little, replaced with a look of confusion.

"You lost the game, Cara. I broke you like I said I would and now, I get to walk out," Kahlan said, her smile turning into a grin. Cara's smile came back, "If you can walk, that is," she replied. It was Kahlan's smile that faltered this time, as she realized the truth in her words. Kahlan huffed and gently lifted herself up. Her legs were shaky under her feet, but she gave a triumphant grin at Cara as she started to slowly walk to her clothes that were forgotten on the floor. Cara stood up with no problem, walking towards Kahlan. Kahlan looked at Cara, starting to back up.

Kahlan back up until she felt an object hit the back of her knees and was forced to sit. She landed on a plump chair. Cara's grin widened as she saw her opportunity. Kahlan was about to get up, but Cara trapped her, her hands holding each arm of the chair. Kahlan crossed her arms, making her breasts more... noticeable. Cara stared, not bothering to be subtle. Kahlan suddenly felt self conscious, pulling her knees up to hug them. She was different than when she first came here. She was bold and fearless, and now... she was... shy and bashful.

It bothered Cara, now that she thought about it. Kahlan came... quite hard, and she didn't lose control. There was no thunder without sound, no pain in her joints. She leaned closed to Kahlan, "Why so modest all of a sudden?" Cara asked. Kahlan's cheeks were a slight red, but she stayed silent. Now it bothered Cara more than it should have. A slight panic rose within her as she thought about the possible things. It was obviously not a Rada'Han. Then what was it?

"Kahlan, what did you do?" Cara asked, stepping a few steps back. Kahlan looked away from Cara's eyes, not able to look into them. This didn't comfort Cara at all. Kahlan didn't want to answer.

"Why can't you just enjoy this time that we have and not ask questions, Cara?" Kahlan asked. Cara's jaw clenched, "Because if you have no powers, you are not the Mother Confessor... and more than anything, that's what the Midlands need right now. They need the line of Confessors to continue," Cara stated. Kahlan scoffed, "Is that all you care about? Don't you ever do something for yourself? I haven't, and it was a mistake,"

Kahlan replied, looking intently into Cara's eyes.

Cara looked right back, "Kahlan, we just defeated the Keeper. You need to put the Midlands and D'Hara back together. You and Richard. Now is not the time to be thinking about ourselves," Cara admitted. Kahlan's eyes began to water. "I told you to trust me, Cara," Kahlan said, looking away again. Cara didn't know what to do.

"I do trust you. I don't trust what you did though," Cara replied. Kahlan smiled and looked back at Cara, "I did what I had to, to make it work with us," Kahlan stated. Cara remained silent for a moment.

"Is it permanent?" she asked. Kahlan shook her head, "No." Cara felt relief wash through her. "Then you should have no problem telling me what it is," she said, needing to know. Kahlan looked into her eyes, her smile gone. "Remember that time today, when we Richard interrupted our... affair?" Kahlan asked. Cara nodded, not sure if she really wanted to hear this.

"I went to Zedd," Kahlan admitted, guiltily. Cara walked to get her robe and then got Kahlan one too. Kahlan thanked her, standing up to put it on. Cara stole one last glance at her, before looking into her eyes. "I went to Zedd... and asked for a Rada'Han," Kahlan went on. Cara was confused, "I don't see it," she stated. "I asked Zedd to make it as if it weren't there. Not only can you not see it, but you can't feel it on my neck either," Kahlan explained. Cara nodded her head.

"Is that what made so you... confident?" Cara asked, trying to use the least... obvious word. Kahlan's face tinged red again and shook her head. "I went to a witch down at the village. That's where I went. And I asked her for a... potion that made me act the way I acted," Kahlan finished. Cara smirked, "I'll have to thank her later," she responded. Kahlan looked away from Cara's eyes.

"Take it off," Cara stated. Kahlan snapped back to look at her, shocked. "The Rada'Han," Cara clarified. Kahlan calmed down a bit.  
"I can't," she replied. Cara looked at her, "Why not?" she asked. "I don't have the key," Kahlan explained, her fingers fidgeting. Cara didn't know what to say.

They stood in silence for moments, the strength coming back to Kahlan's legs. Then Kahlan broke the silence, "I'm going to go back to my room," she whispered, walking to her clothes on the floor. She took the robe off and then put on her the dress. Cara didn't move from her standing position.

Kahlan was about to walk out of the door, "Did you do it for me... or for you?" Cara asked. She was afraid of the answer. Kahlan looked to her. "I did it... for the both of us," she answered. Cara nodded her head. The way Kahlan looked at her, her fingers were fidgety and shaking... she was lying. Cara didn't know what the truth was... but she couldn't help but feel the hurt that that hit her heart like no other.

Cara heard Kahlan walk out the door. She swallowed hard... not wanting to think about anything.

Kahlan hurried to her room, as fast as she could without looking suspicious. As soon as she reached her sanctuary, she leaned against the door, sliding it down. She let out sobs as tears streaked down her face. She covered her mouth to try and quiet her sobs. What was she thinking?

What was she thinking at the time?

She knew that Cara could tell she was lying. How could she do that to Cara? How could she hurt her? Her sobs stopped and she looked up as a thought hit her... the reason... a dark look overcoming her face.

Cara...

Cara killed the only family she ever had.

And she was going to hurt Cara... worse than the way she hurt her.

Because it was the least that she deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: It was brought to my attention that my last Chapter 6 didn't flow too smoothly. So, I read it again and I realized that this person was right. I appreciate friendly criticism, if you know who you are, you are the only one who actually did so :). My stories or my writing wouldn't get much better without someone pointing out my faults once in a while :). I couldn't really send you a PM or reply to your review... I suspect you're an anonymous reviewer. But yeah. It's fine. I love all your reviews and I love that you all like my writing. Thanks again, and I thought that this anon reviewer would like to stay... anonymous. =) Keep the reviews coming and check out my profile. Thank you :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Kahlan and Cara haven't been talking much since what happened.

Kahlan sat on her bed, against the headboard, thinking and thinking. She sighed, not knowing what she was going to do. She needed to be close to Cara in order to have a clear shot at her. But now there wasn't a likely chance. She thought that if Cara had her body just once, it would leave her wanting more, but her plan backfired.

Kahlan mentally slapped herself for her mistake. How could she have let this happen? She hit her head against the headboard, letting the pain rock through her.

An unexpected knock came from her door. Kahlan looked directly at the door, Cara's face flashing through her mind for a split second, before she answered, "Come in."

The door opened and a young maidservant came in to bring in clothes. She saw Kahlan and gave a bow and curtsy. "Forgive me, my Queen, I didn't realize you were still in here," she said, about to leave.

"No, it's fine, Alice," Kahlan said with a tight smile, stopping her before she went out the door. Alice gave a respectful bow of her head, before continuing to her duties inside Kahlan's chambers. Kahlan bit the side of her lip, looking at Alice. Could she confide in her?

"Alice," Kahlan called softly, Alice turned to Kahlan. "Yes, my Queen?" she asked. "Please, Mother Confessor will do fine," Kahlan requested, a smile curling on her lips. She much preferred her Confessor's tittle, rather than the one she received by coming to D'Hara. "Yes, Mother Confessor?" Alice asked again. "Come here," Kahlan said, motioning her on the bed.

Alice walked towards Kahlan, sitting on the bed next to her, wondering what the Queen could possibly want with a maidservant like her.

"Do you know Cara?" Kahlan asked, looking at the servant. Alice smiled, "The Mord'Sith that refuses to admit she has feelings?" she asked, amused. Kahlan was surprised by her accurate description. "Yes," Kahlan answered, returning the smile.

"Yes, I know her, Mother Confessor," Alice said, not forgetting to address Kahlan by her rightful title.

"Well, we're not speaking to each other because of something that happened a few days ago," Kahlan said.

"You mean what happened in Mistress Cara's bed chambers?" Alice asked, her smile growing into a grin. Kahlan looked at her with a more than slightly shocked look on her face. "You know what happened?" Kahlan asked, cautiously. Alice gave a giggle.

"Lucky her bed chambers are far from Lord Rahl's. A small portion of the People's Castle heard everything. Quite a night?" Alice asked, a grin on her face. Kahlan's ears reddened a lot, and a look of shock was still on her face. Alice instantly realized her mistake and a look of horror overtook hers.

"Please forgive me, Mother Confessor. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry-" Alice went on frantically, standing up and bowing.

Kahlan put up her hand, "It's fine, Alice," she said, a gentle smile gracing her face. Alice stopped for a moment, waiting to see what the Mother Confessor would say next.

"It's fine. It's good to know someone around here can speak their mind," Kahlan said, her reassuring smile growing. Alice still said nothing.

"So... everyone heard us?" Kahlan asked, incredulously. Alice sat back down on the bed, still scared.

"Just you, to be honest," Alice replied uneasily. "Wow... I... didn't realize," Kahlan whispered to herself. Alice smiled. "So... is Mistress Cara really... that good?" Alice asked, her cheeks burning at just asking. Kahlan gave a chuckle, easing the mood.

"Most people don't know this, but... Mord'Sith are just at great at giving pleasure, as they are at inflicting pain," Kahlan whispered, leaning in and putting her hand to cover the side of her mouth. Alice's eyebrows rose. Kahlan nodded, leaning back into the headboard. Alice stayed silent for a bit.

"Anyways," Kahlan said, breaking the silence, "Cara and I aren't really speaking to each other and... I don't really know what to do," she went on. Alice laughed, "You know that Mistress Cara has too much pride for her own good," she replied. Kahlan laughed with her, "Yes, yes, I know. So, I should talk to her?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"Did you do something to upset her?" Alice asked. Kahlan bit her lip, thinking. She did... but it really wasn't her fault... was it? "So, you're saying I should go talk to her," Kahlan tried to clarify. Alice smiled, "Well, Mistress Cara isn't going to do anything to help." Kahlan sighed, knowing the truth in her words.

"Thank you, Alice," Kahlan said, smiling. Alice smiled back and nodded, "Glad I could be of service," she said, bowing and curtsying. "Is there anything else, Mother Confessor?" she asked. Kahlan shook her head and Alice went out the door. When Alice left, Kahlan slumped back into her pillows.

* * *

Cara was on the highest tower of the Palace, her favorite place. It was the only place she could think clearly. She didn't know what to do. She was certainly not going to go to Kahlan and apologize. It wasn't even Cara's fault. She didn't put them in this situation. She didn't complicate things. She didn't march into Kahlan's room, drop her dress, and tease her to no end until Kahlan took her herself and lost the bargain.

Cara crossed her arms. The memory of it was just making her... uneasy. This was ridiculous. This was the first time she's ever felt like this. She tried to get it off her mind, but it wouldn't give up. She tried to take her frustration out on training someone, but that person only died early. She tried to bury herself in Lord Rahl's errands, but nothing worked!

Cara really didn't know what to do. It was torture all on its own. She was always self assured. She always knew what to do. She always knew her next move. Cara growled in frustration. The fresh air wasn't really doing any good. It only reminded her of how this whole thing started.

Cara marched down the stairs, wandering the halls aimlessly, not knowing what she was going to do next. She turned the corner and suddenly saw one of the maidservants. One of the stubborn ones that refused to fear her. Alice... her name was.

"Mistress Cara," Alice greeted, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Cara narrowed her eyes, but didn't think anything of it. At least she called her by her title. Cara passed by, but saw a grin on the servant's face a split second before they passed each other. Cara turned around.

"Is something amusing, Alice?" Cara asked. Alice turned around, a grin on her features. "Not at all, Mistress Cara," Alice responded, curtsying. But the way she said Cara's title was more mocking than anything else.

"There's obviously something amusing to you when you see me," Cara pointed out. Alice put her best innocent face on, the conversation with the Mother Confessor invading her mind.

"Nothing at all. I don't know what you're talking about," Alice said. Cara narrowed her eyes. If it were anyone else, she would believe them, but this maidservant was craftier than she appeared... or Cara had a feeling.

"Alice, if you don't tell me what's amusing to you, I will be forced to accidently let one of my Agiels slip," Cara responded, her hand tapping on her Agiel for emphasis. Cara knew that Richard would disapprove using her Agiels on anyone in the Palace. Alice raised her eyebrows. "But, Mistress Cara, I don't know what you mean," Alice said. She knew that Cara would be true to her word and fear was slowly overtaking her. Cara sighed and slipped one of her Agiels out. Alice swallowed hard, backing away slowly.

Cara twisted the Agiel around her fingers, walking towards the maidservant, waiting. Alice took in a deep breath and mustered up her confidence.

"The Mother Confessor hasn't gotten out of her bed in a day. It seems there's a problem that's been bothering her a lot. I suggest that you get over your pride or you may lose her," Alice said, before walking away. She didn't want to get poked by one the Agiels if she could help it. Cara, stunned by the maidservant's words, didn't move for a few seconds. It seemed her words really did knock some sense into her. She looked after the maidservant's form, noticing that she was walking quicker than usual.

Cara smirked, shaking her head at the audacity of that maidservant. She was starting to like her.

Cara sighed, slipping her Agiel back into its holster before walking away... wondering if she should really go to Kahlan. She... she really didn't see any reason why she should... she didn't do anything wrong. Cara growled to herself... decisions.

* * *

Kahlan was still lying in her bed. She didn't know how much time passed. She looked outside her window and saw the sun about to set. She sighed. She decided it was just about time to go to Cara to repair the damage done. Since it was fairly obvious that Cara wasn't going to do anything.

Kahlan got up and walked towards the door, raking her hand through her hair. Her hand was on the doorknob before turning it and opened the door. She jumped, startled, when she saw Cara standing there. Her hand up about to knock on the door. Cara retrieved her hand and leaned her weight to her right side, resting her hands on her Agiels.

Kahlan was more concerned with why Cara was in front of her door. Cara can't be coming here to... No. That just isn't... Cara.

They both stayed in silence for a moment. Cara uneasily tapping her hands on her Agiel. Kahlan tried to ignore the smile that was pulling at her lips at the thought that Cara might actually apologize.

Cara cleared her throat, about to say something, before Kahlan interjected, "What are you doing here, Cara?"

Cara looked up into Kahlan's eyes, still fidgeting. "I was just coming here to say..." Cara started. The words just wouldn't come out. One of Kahlan's eyebrows rose. Cara settled to puther arms behind her back and looked at the doorknob on the other door before she swallowed her pride. "I'm sorry, Kahlan," Cara said, quietly. Kahlan knew what Cara said, but she didn't quite hear it. "I'm sorry?" Kahlan asked.

Cara's jaw visibly clenched. "I said... I... apologize," Cara repeated. Kahlan smiled. Cara hesitantly let her eyes meet the Mother Confessor's. "Apologize? For what?" Kahlan asked, relishing in this moment. Cara growled incoherently to herself before saying, "I apologize for jumping to conclusions."

Cara didn't really know what she was apologizing for. Just that she needed Kahlan back. It was killing her for things to be like this.

"Oh, I see," Kahlan replied, leaning against the door, her face of mock seriousness on. Cara was still very uneasy and awaited Kahlan's answer.

A grin spread across Kahlan's lips as she lurched forward and hugged Cara. "Apology accepted," Kahlan whispered into her ear. Cara sighed in relief... to herself, of course. She didn't need her face rubbed into the fact that she actually apologized to someone. Kahlan separated the hug.

"I'm only apologizing because Richard told me to," Cara said, crossing her arms. Kahlan's eyebrows rose once again as a grin was still plastered to her face. She knew Richard knew nothing of the situation. "Of course," Kahlan replied, nodding, trying to look at least a little serious. Cara nodded. "Yes, because Richard hates to see the Mother Confessor in distress. In fact, I didn't lose an hour of sleep over it," Cara continued. Kahlan tried very hard to keep from laughing.

After things settled down for a bit, Kahlan bit her lip as she thought. "I do owe you a night in your bed, don't I?" Kahlan asked. Cara looked up at her, surprised. Kahlan chuckled. "It was after the day was up that I entered your room that night. I do believe our deal was before the day ended," Kahlan continued. A genuine smile spread across Cara's lips. "Yes, Mother Confessor," Cara said, giving a mock bow.

Kahlan returned it and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her. They walked towards Cara's room, Kahlan leaning against Cara the walk there. They entered Cara's bed chambers and Kahlan walked toward the bed as Cara unstrapped her Agiels and got ready to sleep. Cara thought it best to keep her clothes on this time... and not her undergarments, since that worked out so well last time.

As Cara spooned Kahlan in their bed, as she felt Cara's arms wrapped around her waist and the her breath upon her neck. Kahlan couldn't help but feel slightly torn. With the fact that Cara really did love her and she had the plan of destroying this woman... and the fact that she had yet to do her duty... and take her revenge.

But the fact still remained, however, that Cara was Mord'Sith... no matter how much Kahlan didn't want to believe it... Cara killed her sister, Dennee. And no matter how much Kahlan would be torn by the situation... she had to do... what had to be done.

Despite Richard's protests after the deed was done... despite everything that she's been through with Cara... despite what she might feel for Cara.

She had to confess her... she had to confess her... to her death.

After all...

Cara did kill her sister... the only flesh and blood she had left and tried so hard to protect.

There was no greater pain than that. Not even the confession of a Mord'Sith.

Not. Even. Close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cara woke up first, taking in the scent of the beautiful Mother Confessor against her. She smiled, perfectly content for the first time since she could remember. She was about to unwrap her arms from Kahlan, when she noticed her arms couldn't be freed. Cara tugged, but Kahlan still held on to her arms. Cara leaned toward Kahlan's ear.

"It's time for us to get up," she whispered. Kahlan gave out a 'hmph'. Cara shook her head and smiled at the same time at Kahlan's childish antics.

"The Mother Confessor must do her duties down at the village, remember?" Cara tried again. Kahlan was silent and unmoving, until she came up with her answer, "No." Cara raised her eyebrows.

"No?" she asked.

"No," Kahlan repeated. Cara rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. She felt movement in her arms so she looked, only to find Kahlan turning herself to face the Mord'Sith. Cara looked into her deep blue eyes, smiling. Kahlan was smiling back, "What?"

Cara shook her head, and then suddenly pulled away before Kahlan could pull her back. Kahlan growled and sat up, her hair a mess. Cara started to change into her black Mord'Sith uniform.

"Let's do something today, Cara," Kahlan suggested. Cara stopped her movements and turned to the Mother Confessor, an eyebrow raised. "Do what?"

"Let's go down to the village together," Kahlan answered. Cara paused a moment. "I don't think that's wise."

"Why?" Kahlan asked, not expecting the blonde's answer. "Because... the people will not be comfortable with a Mord'Sith," she explained. It was Kahlan's turn to roll her eyes. "They have to get used to it sooner or later. I prefer sooner," Kahlan said, cheerfully. "They prefer later," Cara retorted.

Kahlan huffed and got off the bed. "You're so stubborn." Cara looked at her with her eyebrow raised again. "Then what does that make you?" Kahlan's mouth opened to respond, but she didn't seem to have anything to say. Until she finally said, "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?" Her hands on her hips.

Cara chuckled and took a step closer to Kahlan, so their bodies were almost touching. She placed her hands on top of Kahlan's and whispered, "Nothing," before placing a sweet, but chaste kiss on her lips. Kahlan expected more, so when Cara pulled away, Kahlan was leaning forward for more. Cara chuckled at her face. When Kahlan opened her eyes, she noticed Cara was already a few paces from her and walking away. She huffed and followed.

* * *

Richard was just in his study, thinking about Kahlan and where exactly she slept last night. He held back his jealousy, convincing himself that nothing went on. He certainly didn't hear anything, so they only slept in the same bed.

'_Yes, only. Because that makes everything better,_' he thought himself. His train of thought was interrupted when Cara entered the room. He looked up at her and her usual stoic face. "Cara!" Richard greeted.

"Lord Rahl," Cara responded. Richard got up and walked towards the Mord'Sith. "So, how is everything?" he asked.

"Fine," she replied simply. Richard nodded his head, not able to think of anything else to say. "Nice weather we're having today," he said.

"If you're referring to the relationship with the Mother Confessor, everything is normal," Cara answered his secret question for him. Richard didn't answer, expecting more. "And nothing happened last night," Cara added.

"Of course. I wasn't thinking too much about it," he said, walking back to his desk. Cara smirked, he was obviously lying. "Is there anything for me to do, Lord Rahl?" she asked. Lord Rahl looked through papers on his desk.

"Yes, there is one thing," he answered, not looking at her. Cara waited for the task. He looked up at her and continued, "I need you to go the Temple of the Sisters of the Agiel."

Cara tilted her head, about to ask why, but held her tongue. "The Mord'Sith are no longer needed," he said. Cara seemed a little taken aback.

"Who is to keep order in D'Hara as well as the Midlands?" she asked.

"The Mother Confessor, the new Lord Rahl, and Zeddicus Z'uul Zorander, Wizard of the First Order. The two lands do not need Mord'Sith to strike fear into the hearts of the villagers anymore," Richard responded.

"And what of me, Richard?" Cara asked, using his first name. Richard looked at Cara confused. "Why are you so upset about this, Cara?"

"Because I _am_ Mord'Sith. It was what I was raised to be my entire life. It's all I've ever known and now you're telling me my life is no longer needed," Cara retorted.

"That's not what I'm saying, Cara. You are to stay by me as my close advisor, friend, and warrior," he said. Cara scoffed. "My life's purpose is to inflict pain on people on the command of Lord Rahl."

"No, Cara. Your life's purpose was and still is, to serve the Lord Rahl. There will be no torture, no pain, and no Sisters of the Agiel as long as I am ruler of D'Hara," Richard said with finality. Cara's jaw tightened in anger. Kahlan walked into the room, "What's going on?"

"Richard sees it fit to get rid of all Mord'Sith," Cara answered. Kahlan looked to Richard and then to Cara. Both were expecting her to take a side. Kahlan sighed.

"I agree with Cara," Kahlan finally said. Richard stood up, looking shocked. Cara was smirking on the inside, but only nodded on the outside. Richard was about to protest.

"Let me explain, Richard. There are still people out there, set on killing you. We can use the Mord'Sith to get information from them and then destroy the rebels," Kahlan finished.

"We can't have the Mord'Sith capturing little girls and- Kahlan, you know what they do," Richard countered. "If we can find the rebels soon enough, we may not have to do so," Kahlan answered.

"There will always be rebels," Cara interjected. Richard shook his head, "I can't have Mord'Sith around, Kahlan."

"Then I'm sorry, Richard. But we can't risk not having Mord'Sith. If the rebels find out that Mord'Sith are gone... they will have a better chance at killing you. And I can't let that happen," Kahlan responded. Richard looked at Kahlan intently. Zedd walked into the room, biting into a persimmon. He immediately felt the tension in the room and stopped.

As soon as he finished his bite and wiped his chin, he asked, "What's going?"

"Cara and Kahlan want the Mord'Sith around and I know we don't need them," Richard answered, crossing his arms.

"Richard, I don't want them around. I think it's safer," Kahlan corrected. Zedd didn't respond for a moment thinking. "I have to agree with Richard," Zedd replied. Cara rolled her eyes, shifting her weight on one leg and crossing her arms.

"The Mord'Sith are not safe to have around," Zedd explained. "They serve the Lord Rahl!" Cara retorted.

"It's not a secret that they don't agree with the new Lord Rahl, Cara," he said. "Cara, there's a possibility that the Mord'Sith could be part of the rebels," Richard said.

"Impossible," she immediately responded. This reply caused Richard, Zedd, and Cara to talk at each other all at once.

"I have a proposition," Kahlan announced. Everyone silenced themselves to listen.

"We keep these Mord'Sith around and there will not be another generation," Kahlan stated. Richard opened his mouth to protest, "I say this as the Mother Confessor and Queen of D'Hara," Kahlan said with finality. Richard closed his mouth and Zedd didn't argue.

"Then it's settled," Zedd finally said. Richard didn't look pleased, "Cara, go inform the Sisters of the Agiel. They are not to capture any girls and the ones they have must be set free," he ordered.

"Lord Rahl, the girls that have begun their training... there's no turning back for them," Cara said, quietly. Richard clenched his teeth, "Richard... It's true. Once the girls have begun their training... they can't simply be... let go. They've forgotten their family... friends," Kahlan said. Richard grinded his teeth.

"Fine, the one's that haven't killed their fathers... must be released," he said. Cara bowed and left. He glared at Kahlan and sat back down on his desk, continuing his paperwork. Zedd left the room as well, leaving the two to talk.

"Richard-"

"You took her side," Richard interrupted. Kahlan looked at him incredulously. "I took her side because I was only trying to do what's right for our two lands!"

"So it's not because you're in love with her too?" Richard asked sarcastically. "I don't believe this," Kahlan said to herself.

"Richard, I love you. You are my husband and I am your wife. Cara has nothing to do with it!" Kahlan said, but Richard immediately answered with, "Cara has _everything_ to do with it! Kahlan, I'm trying to do what makes you happy, but don't you realize that this is killing me? The fact that my wife's heart isn't entirely _mine_? Her body isn't entirely _mine_?" he asked. There was silence for a few moments.

"Is she immune to your confession?" he asked quietly, his eyes on the paper in his hand. Kahlan looked away sadly, "I don't know." He looked up.

"You haven't-" he immediately knew the answer from her eyes. "How?" He asked. Again, she didn't answer. "She let you use a Rada'Han?" he asked. She looked to him.

"No! It was my choice. She didn't know," Kahlan answered. He looked confused. "How did she not-"

"I asked Zedd to cover it. Make it as if it's not there," she whispered. He nodded. She knew he was angry-furious, even. But he didn't show it. "I see," was all he said.

"Kahlan, can you please leave?" Richard asked, surprisingly gently. He looked back down at his paper.

"Richard-"

"Kahlan, please." Kahlan nodded and silently left the room, her eyes brimming with tears as she thought about the pain she just inflicted upon the man she loved. She went to her chambers. She couldn't go to Cara... she was the very reason for his heartbreak, and she couldn't talk to Zedd, she didn't want him to judge her.

There was a knock on the door. Kahlan quickly wiped away her tears and in a strong voice answered, "Come in." It was none other than Cara.

* * *

Cara was halfway down the corridor when she stopped. She was very curious to hear the rest of the conversation, but she knew she shouldn't. It was wrong. She can't eavesdrop on the King and Queen of D'Hara. Cara was about to continue walking when she heard her name. At that point she knew she was the subject. Against her better judgement, she went to hear what they were saying.

At each word Cara's heart sank lower and lower. She couldn't hear anymore so she hurried and walked away. What was she thinking? Kahlan was the Queen of D'Hara! Richard needed her more than she ever will. The future of the Midlands and D'Hara depended on those two people and she was ruining their relationship. She knew this would happen, she knew it was inevitable, yet she ignored her better judgement-once again, for the Mother Confessor. How could she be so naive as to think that things would work out somehow?

She had to stop this. Before it was too late. But she wanted Kahlan. She felt like she needed her. The Mother Confessor was the only person who ever made her feel like she was... important. Not a tool, not a weapon, not a Mord'Sith... just Cara. Just Cara Mason. She was so content with her. She knew she was being selfish, but all she ever knew was pain, rage, anger. She deserved a little happiness in her life too, right?

Cara thought for a while, finding her way to Kahlan's bedroom, where she knew she would be, before making her decision.

She stopped in front of Kahlan's bedroom door and hesitated... before she knocked. She heard a soft sniffle and a few seconds later she heard Kahlan's voice, "Come in."

Cara walked into through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Cara," Kahlan whispered when she saw her. Cara closed the door behind her.

"Kahlan..." she started, but trailed off. She couldn't seem to look the Mother Confessor in the eye. Kahlan wiped under her eyes and composed herself, but by the look on Cara's face... it was bad news.

Cara took in a deep breath and let it out. She forced herself to look into the puffy eyes of the Mother Confessor and said, "We can't do this anymore."

Kahlan was surprised, but she should have seen it coming. She was even more surprised it didn't happen sooner. The Mord'Sith were so driven by what was good for Lord Rahl, how to protect him, and do his will.

But Kahlan was still surprised by the sudden subject. Her mouth was slightly open, trying to find something to say. What made Cara come to that solution? Then Kahlan almost immediately realized... she overheard her conversation with Richard.

"Cara, what Richard was talking about-"

"Was completely true. He is the King of D'Hara and you are his queen. I have no place in that relationship. I am his advisor and my duty is to protect him, and instead I'm betraying him. I'm sorry, my Lady. But this has to stop," Cara answered. She was about to leave, but Kahlan's answer shocked her.

"What about you, Cara? What about your wants, your happiness? Doesn't it matter? You've only known anger and pain your entire life... and it's too much to ask for a little happiness?" she asked. Cara clenched her teeth. Kahlan hit home on that one and Cara didn't expect it, and it made her angry.

She turned around and yelled, "Yes, Kahlan! It is too much to ask for! Our relationship is tearing apart your relationship with Lord Rahl! It's throwing away everything we ever worked the last year and a half!" Cara looked straight into the Mother Confessor's eyes. Then added softly, "When it comes to Lord Rahl and his well-being... my happiness is irrelevant." She looked away from her eyes after that, about to leave.

"Then what about mine?" Kahlan asked softly, almost whispering. Cara stopped. The pain in her chest was already rising and she wasn't sure she could depend on her voice anymore.

"Richard makes you happy," Cara responded, her voice almost cracking. She closed her eyes and strengthened her resolve.

"And so do you," Kahlan responded.

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor. But sometimes... even royalty doesn't always get what makes them happy," Cara replied and walked out the door before anything else could be said. Kahlan felt a pang of pain at that sentence. Like they were never really familiar with each other at all.

Kahlan stared at the door that the blonde just walked out of. She didn't expect this... this half hollow feeling inside of her. Her heart aching, tears streaming anew on her face. She became attached to the very thing she wanted to destroy. And she didn't know if she could do it anymore. But she had to. She knew she won't be able to do it any later. She had no choice, her hold on the Mord'Sith was slipping away and she wouldn't have another opportunity again.

* * *

Cara buried the pain inside of her to back of her mind. She stomped it down with her resolve, telling herself it was for Lord Rahl. But even that wasn't enough. She put her hand on one of her agiels, feeling the searing pain shoot through her arm. It helped. It helped a lot and so she gripped it tighter.

It was time to go and so as soon as Cara was ready, she took one of the horses and took off. Not knowing what to expect when she sees her sisters.

* * *

However, when Cara does arrive at the Temple after a full day and a half's journey, she didn't expect what was to come.

"Sisters!" she shouted as soon as she entered the door. No one came to greet her. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion she walked toward the dining chamber, where everyone was eating. They all stopped and looked at her. Then one of the Mord'Sith stood up, the one at the head of the table, Morina her name was. A smirk on her face, she said, "Mistress Cara finally decides to return after being the pet of Lord Rahl."

Cara clenches her jaw in anger. "I was doing my duty to the true Lord Rahl. Something you all seem to fail at doing. Being lazy and neglecting your duties, I see," she countered.

The smirk on Morina's face disappeared, but only for a moment. "Does that duty also include being the lover of none other than... the Mother Confessor, herself? Well done, I must say. Not being confessed by that royal whore already," Morina sneers. Cara walked up to her and had her on her knees so fast, the others barely caught what happened.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about your Queen like that, you treasonous bitch," Cara whispered harshly in her ear. She kneed her in the face and let her fall to the ground.

"Anyone else have any snide remarks?" Cara asked. Everything was silent.

"Good. I serve Lord Rahl directly and loyally, if anyone questions that... you will be retrained, like Morina here. Is that understood?" Cara asked.

"Yes, Mistress," came the chorus of the Sisters. Cara nodded.

"Lord Rahl wishes that all the girls that haven't been trained yet, be released," Cara said.

"Why?" asked a voice at the table. Cara looked at a woman with black hair immediately with a cold stare.

"It is Lord Rahl's wish, do not question it!" Cara snapped. It felt good... to be back in power, in control. She looked at where Morina was slowly getting up from the floor.

"Take her to the training chambers and prepare her," she said, before leaving the room to her own chambers. A bath was prepared for her and so she immediately stripped and slipped in. Her muscles finally relaxing, her eyes closing. Until the events that took place at the Palace started to creep in. She tried to block them out... but it was futile. She might was well be keeping water from leaking out of a broken glass.

A knock came on her door and she was somewhat glad for the interruption. "Enter," she said, not opening her eyes.

"Your clothes, Mistress," came a small voice.

"Put them on the bed," she said, not moving at all. She heard the footsteps go to her bed and then about to leave.

"Wait," Cara ordered and she opened her eyes. She saw another Mord'Sith. Black hair and blue eyes. Her bright blue eyes that reminded her of the one person she really missed at this moment.

"Never mind," Cara dismissed her. She could tell the Mord'Sith was slightly confused but didn't question, as she shouldn't.

* * *

It was early morning and Cara readied herself to train the disobedient bitch that dared talk about Kahlan the way she did. She walked down there her agiels in hand.

She saw Morina asleep, her wrists chained above her, her feet hanging. Cara unceremoniously jabbed her with her agiel. Morina screamed as the unexpected pain ripped through her body.

Cara went behind her, grabbed her blonde braid hard, pulling it back, before jabbing the agiel into her neck. This time she was silent, unable to scream. Cara kept it there for a good ten seconds before she released her. She went limp, breathing hard, sweating already.

"It seems you've been slacking, Morina. Neglecting your duties. I wonder what else has gone awry over here," she said. Morina looks at Cara, full of hatred.

"We only followed your example, Cara. Only we haven't been fucking the enemy," Morina retorted. That earned her a really hard slap in the face. Morina could taste blood in her mouth. She smirked.

"That's Mistress Cara," she answered. Cara trailed the agiel lightly over Morina's chest, down her abdomen, around her back and right on her spine. Putting a lot more pressure there, making Morina scream again and arch her back away from the agiel. Cara was letting out all her pent up anger, all her frustration, on Morina and it felt very good.

"What's wrong, _Mistress_ Cara? You don't have your usual touch. Gotten soft? I wonder why," Morina taunts, smiling as blood rushed freely from her lip and inside of her mouth. Cara, with all her anger, stuffed the agiel inside Morina's mouth, jabbing the back of her throat too.

"Perhaps I should cut your tongue off, Morina. It seems to be getting you into a lot of trouble lately," Cara replies. She keeps the agiel in Morina's mouth, her eyes wide in pain, but can't scream because the pain was assaulting her vocal chords as well.

But Cara realized that Morina was right. She had gotten soft and the reason was Kahlan. This is exactly what she needed to avoid if she wanted to be a true Mord'Sith. And the Mother Confessor tore down one wall after another... no... she slipped through them, silently and stealthily... like a snake.

Cara took the agiel out of Morina's mouth. She could no longer speak, the welts growing inside her mouth and making it harder for her to breath. Cara smirked, she was going to have so much fun with this.

* * *

Before Cara knew it, she was packing her things and about to leave towards the People's Palace. She achieved the one goal she's wanted to accomplish since she got here. Steel herself from Kahlan and be the way she was.

She turned to Morina, who gave her the rest of her pack, "Make sure Lord Rahl's orders are carried out."

"Yes, Mistress," Morina said in a very hoarse whisper and bowed her head to Cara. Cara smirked, she didn't lose her touch. She rode off towards the Palace, determined to keep her resolve.

* * *

Kahlan anticipated Cara's arrival. Richard greeted her at the stables and walked inside the Palace to get the report from her on the way to his office.

"It's been done, Lord Rahl," Cara said, bowing her head.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"Fourteen. It was lucky, they just rounded them up a few days ago," Cara replied.

"And how many more will we have?" Richard asked, reaching his office already.

"Twelve," Cara replied. Richard nodded, "Twelve," he whispered.

"Twelve more Mord'Sith to inflict pain and terror," he continued.

"It was necessary, Lord Rahl," Cara remarked. Richard turned to her, "To you, maybe," he answered. Cara clenched her teeth, annoyed.

"May I be candid, Lord Rahl?" Cara asked. Richard looked at her for a moment, wondering if he wanted to listen what she had to say. Then he gave one nod of his head.

"You are being naive and weak, Richard. Mord'Sith are necessary to defeat the rebels that want to kill you. Your guards will not be enough. The Mord'Sith will be useful to get information out of captured rebels and to eradicate them. Being a sensitive and gullible will not rule the hearts of the D'Haran people," Cara said.

"It's being this way that I achieved being the next Lord Rahl," Richard replied.

"No, Richard. It's being the natural born leader and instinct that got you here," she responded. And he knew she was right. But he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet.

"And what of the Mord'Sith? They may be rebels and even if we somehow manage to annihilate the rebellion, there will always be more. It's like you said... there will always be rebels," Richard said, settling into his desk.

Cara nodded, "There will be, but not as vicious and experienced as the 3rd Battalion. As for the Sisters... they have been taken care of. I've retrained three of them and, in turn, they will train the rest of the Mord'Sith," Cara answered. Richard didn't seem convinced but only nodded in acknowledgement. Cara bowed, before she left.

* * *

Kahlan waited for Cara in the Mord'Sith's room. Waiting to surprise her... although... not in the way Cara expects. She has her dagger ready, put into her hair, concealed. Tonight was the night.

Cara walked in and stared at Kahlan as she stood in front of her.

"Mother Confessor... what are you doing here?" Cara asked. Her resolve was beginning to break... the one she tried so hard to build again was crumbling once again at the sight of her face.

"Cara..." Kahlan said, disturbed by the fact that Cara was using her title. The blonde didn't respond, only walked past her and took off her gear.

"Cara, look at me," Kahlan ordered. Cara stopped her movements and slowly turned to look in the eyes that she loved.

"Didn't you miss me?" Kahlan asked, sadly, trying to look for some sign in the cold eyes that used to be so full of warmth for her.

'_More than I care to admit_,' Cara thought. She thought it best not to answer and just continued to unpack. Kahlan gave a frustrated sigh, a huge part of her really didn't want to do this... but it had to be done.

"Cara! Don't you dare ignore me!" Kahlan said, more forcefully. Cara turned to look at Kahlan, once again.

"What, Kahlan? What do you want from me?" The Mord'Sith finally retorted, having enough.

"I want you!" the Mother Confessor replied, with just as much force. Cara was silent at her answer. Kahlan's eyes began to tear up.

"Cara... I want you. Is that so much to ask for?" Kahlan pleaded. She caught a glimpse of sadness, almost thought she imagined it, before it was gone and the cold green eyes of Cara were back.

"Yes," she answered. Kahlan nodded, a tear about to roll down one cheek.

"Fine, but... just one last time," Kahlan whispered, leaning in closer to Cara's lips. Cara didn't move, considering her options. Just one last time... this last time. She succumbed to Kahlan's lips, wanting more.

Kahlan slowly slipped the dagger out of her hair, and quietly placed both of hands on the dagger behind Cara's back. Just where her heart should be.

_She was ready. Poised to thrust in the dagger, prepared to go through with the plan and have her retribution upon the very woman that killed her sister._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cara tasted the tear of the Mother Confessor in her mouth. She slowed the kiss and started to pull away.

Kahlan felt her lover pulling away, about to feel the dagger that will stab her in the back. She thought she was ready... but she was wrong. She was still at war with herself. She truly loved the woman in front of her, she broke the one rule she made for herself in order to carry out her revenge. _Not to fall in love._ At war with herself, trying to figure out which side to take. And then...

She dropped the dagger.

Cara turned around to see what landed on the floor. She was not prepared to see a dagger. Cara stared at it for a while, her emotions breaking the barrier she put up for as long as she could remember. Pain filling her chest, the betrayal of the one person she ever loved sinking in. Cara slowly turned to Kahlan, looking into her blue eyes.

Kahlan wasn't prepared for that look in her former lover's eye. She wasn't prepared to see the mix of anger, betrayal, and pain in her eyes. Cara could feel her eyes tearing, trying to answer the one question on her mind herself, before asking it to the woman she loved.

'_Why would she do this? Because of what I am? Because who I am? Hadn't she seen passed that?_' Cara asked herself, confusion, along with everything else, swarming in her head. She looked straight into the eyes of the woman that betrayed... a tear slowly ran down her cheek as Cara whispered, "Why?"

Kahlan was crying as well, seeing the look in the Mord'Sith's eyes that were usually so void of emotion...

"My sister," Kahlan whispered back, and then turned away from Cara's gaze. Cara lifted her chin, her eyes widening in realization. She killed her sister... of course. Retribution. It all made sense. Cara realized how much of a fool she was to think that Kahlan could forgive her of doing such a thing. She should have known.

"I see," was all Cara said, before she left the room. Kahlan watched the blonde leave once again. She couldn't do it... she couldn't go through with it. And now... she regretted it. Dealing with the pain that she killed her lover would have been much easier than to look into Cara's eyes. At least then... she would have had some kind of closure. But now? It wouldn't be possible.

Cara wiped the tears in her eyes, trying to compose herself. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to get out of the Palace. She couldn't serve Lord Rahl. She couldn't serve the man who's wife just betrayed her. And Richard... should she tell him? Cara thought for a long while.

No. No, she won't. Who knows what that could do to him. The relationship that pulls the two lands together would be destroyed. And for what? A betrayed Mord'Sith? She growled to herself.

'_She should have killed me_,' Cara thought to herself. It would have been so much easier. Cara didn't know what she was going to do after she ran away, Richard will probably send a search squadron to find her, but he won't be able to. Cara won't be found... unless she wanted to be found. No... she wasn't going to be in D'Hara... or the Midlands, for that matter. She was going to Richard's home land. She had to acquire a few things first, but she was going to go beyond the boundary, where she will not be bothered.

* * *

Kahlan sank to the ground, pulling her knees to her, sobbing as she rocked back and forth. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Richard?

'_Richard_,' she thought. If he knew... would he understand? Things didn't go according to plan. Not at all. Would Cara tell him? She didn't know. Not in the Mord'Sith's condition now. Kahlan couldn't bring herself to care though. She didn't know what to do... she didn't know what was going to happen. She just sat and cried... unable to pull herself together.

* * *

The next morning, Kahlan woke up. She was still in Cara's room. The events of last night had her crying again, but not for long. She stood up, tried to look her best, no indication that she fell apart. Then she headed off to Richard, willing to face the consequences.

Richard was in his study-as usual, and signing off papers that never seemed to end. He was, by no means, in a good mood, but he wasn't in a bad one either. Kahlan knocked and walked inside. Richard looked up and smiled, his beautiful wife. But something was off, she seemed somber.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his smile faded as he stood up to comfort her. Kahlan looked at him, into his eyes. This wasn't what she was expecting.

"Richard..." she whispered, he waited to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry," she continued. He looked confused. "For what?" he asked.

'She... she didn't tell him...? He doesn't know?' she asked herself. Why would Cara spare her that? After what she's done, this wasn't what Kahlan was expecting. Kahlan had to think quick, before Richard really did find out.

"Kahlan... for what?" he asked again. They sat down.

"For... for everything. For Cara. We both decided that it was better for the Midlands and D'Hara if we weren't involved anymore," Kahlan replied. Richard seemed surprised. He couldn't say he wasn't happy, he certainly was, but this was so unexpected.

"Where is she?" he asked. A lump formed in her throat as she forced the tears that threatened to make themselves know, down.

"I don't know," she replied. There was a number of things going through his head.

_'If this happened... it must have broken her heart. She must have thought it was better if she wasn't around? Where would she go?'_ Richard thought. He asked himself this question again and again.

"Guards!" he called. Two immediately came through the door.

"Get more soldiers and go to all the Mord'Sith Towers and find Cara Mason," Richard ordered. They nodded and left. Kahlan hoped that they'd find her. Even though she won't see her... she hoped to find comfort in that fact that Cara was still around.

* * *

A week passed and there was no sign of the Mord'Sith.

"Where could she have gone?" Richard asked himself. Kahlan was asking herself the exact same thing. She didn't know. They both didn't know. They were searching far and wide for her, but the Midlands and D'Hara were two big lands... it could take days... months... years, even.

There was a sinking feeling inside Kahlan... she had a feeling that they weren't going to find her. She knew Cara, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. But if she were Cara... if she were in her position, as painful as it is to think about, where would she go? Somewhere no one would be able to find her, no one would suspect. She didn't know.

Cara would be moving around, she would never settle down. Kahlan sighed... how she missed Cara so much now.

* * *

Cara was still on her way to the Northern Foothills. She needed one in order to cross the border. She heard that D'Haran guards were everywhere, trying to search for her. But no one knew why, they suspected a fugitive, a criminal.

The blonde evaded them easily, but she knew it would take a while to reach the night wisps. So, after several weeks of nonstop traveling, only stopping for rest and supplies, she reached it. They were all hiding of course, and she didn't know the song to bring them out. She growled, she didn't think about it. After a moment, one night wisp floated out and Cara lifted her had for it to land on her hand.

She smiled, a genuine smile, "Jass," she whispered. After a series of chirping Cara answered, "I need to get across the border." There was more chirping and answered, "It's a long, complicated, story."

Cara gave an exasperated sigh and answered, "I'll tell you on the way, if you help me. Please?" She wasn't accustomed to pleading. After a moment, the night wisp agreed.

The border was another two week's adventure... plenty of time to tell her story to the little night wisp. Cara just couldn't wait to tell it... she was, however, looking forward to reaching the border.

"And that's that," Cara ended the story. She was rather reluctant and it took the night wisp a few days to coax it out of her. It was still very painful to think about, let alone talk about. So Cara tried to exclude as much detail as possible but Jass was persistent and got everything out of the Mord'Sith.

The next week, Cara regretted telling Jass. She was giving her counseling and wouldn't stop talking. The blonde mostly tuned it out, not wanting to think about it. When Jass finally exhausted the subject, they talked about what happened to Jass after she gave birth in the Grottoes. Cara listened, it was the only thing she could do to get her mind off Kahlan.

They stopped by a small town, however, Cara was unaware of the D'Harans until Jass pointed them out. They both hid.

"Damn it," Cara whispered to herself. She was low on supplies and needed an inn to rest in. She sighed, the next town was probably a day away. Jass was about to give her input when Cara silenced her, "Going all this way... to look for a damn Mord'Sith. A deserter, no less," she heard one of the soldiers say. Cara clenched her teeth.

"Betraying Lord Rahl like that. Piece of garbage," the other soldier agreed. Cara thought about making herself known, but thought against it.

"Why are you hiding?" asked a small voice behind Cara. She stiffed and whipped around, only to find a little girl. Her wavy brown hair falling just below her shoulders, holding a stuffed bunny. The night wisp chirped and the girl smiled when she saw the night wisp.

"Wow! A night wisp! How did you get one of those?" she asked, excited. Cara's expression didn't change.

"Run along, girl," Cara replied. The girl seemed bewildered.

"I can help you. Come on, I'll show you to my house," said the girl, walking away. Cara was going to ignore her when the night wisp urged her to follow. Cara growled, "No."

Jass was insistent, to say the least, and Cara was forced to follow in order for Jass to shut up. They entered the girl's home, "Momma! Look! We have a visitor!" she shouted.

A woman... a beautiful woman, stepped out of the kitchen. She looked at the blonde for a moment, "May I help you?" she asked.

"They need a place to say, Momma," the girl explained. Cara stood uncomfortably. "Th-They?" the woman said, confused. Jass floated out of Cara's hand, and the mother gasped, surprised.

"I see... well, then," she said.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I was being _pestered by a night wisp,_" Cara said, addressing Jass. She chirped, waving off Cara's reply. Cara was about to leave, when the mother said, "No, wait. Please, stay. You must be hungry, I was just cooking dinner. I'm Lily." Cara was about to respond with her own name, but Lily already walked into the kitchen, so she stayed put, but then chanced a glare at Jass.

"My name's Mila," the girl said.

"Cara," the blonde answered.

"Where are you from, Cara?" Mila asked. Cara's jaw clenched, "D'Hara," she answered. It wasn't a lie.

"What's that?" the little girl asked, pointing to one of Cara's agiels, about to touch it. Cara immediately caught her wrist, "_Don't_ touch that," she said.

The mother came back in and gasped. "Mord'Sith," she whispered.

"No, I worked for the new Lord Rahl. I'm sorry, but I had to leave," Cara explained. This didn't really relax the woman. "Mila, go to your room," Lily ordered. Mila was confused, but didn't ask questions.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to take Mila?" Lily asked.

"No. Lord Rahl abolished that law. This is the last generation of Mord'Sith. No more children are to be taken," Cara replied. The woman relaxed slightly.

"You're the Mord'Sith the D'Harans are after," Lily concluded.

"I am... but it's complicated," Cara answered. "What do they want with you?" Lily asked.

"I had to go and Lord Rahl is trying to find me," Cara replied. Lily nodded, "What did you do?" she asked. Cara was silent. The truth? What else? She'll be thought as a criminal otherwise.

"I was betrayed," Cara answered. "By the King?" she asked. "No... by his queen. I left suddenly weeks ago, Lord Rahl is trying to find me, he doesn't know," Cara explained. Lily nodded her head, she seemed to relax a bit more.

"But you don't want to be found," she said. Cara nodded.

"Very well then... Only for a couple days. Then you must go," Lily said.

"Thank you," Cara answered and Lily nodded, she went back to her cooking.

"Mila you can come out now!" the mother called. Cara sighed in relief. She knew this was a bad idea, but now it wasn't too bad. A couple days... maybe that was too long? But she was close to the border... so time wouldn't be an issue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cara woke up the next morning, stretching before getting out of the bed. Something caught her eye, so when she looked down at the down, there were clean clothes. They seemed to be her size, so Cara went ahead and put them on. The pants were comfortable, the shirt was warm. Cara headed out to the kitchen, seeing Lily cook. She stopped for a moment to look at her.

She was pretty. Curly, auburn hair, green eyes, delicate features. Cara snapped herself out of it, and made herself known. Lily whipped around, "Oh. You're awake. It's early," she pointed out.

"Habit," Cara replied. Lily nodded her head. There was a short silence after that.

"Thank you, for the clothes. They're... nice," the blonde said, trying to find a kind word. Lily smiled and nodded her welcome.

"Well, breakfast isn't ready yet. Perhaps you'd like to sit down and-"

"I'll help," Cara offered. Lily shook her head, "No, that's not necessary."

"Please," Cara responded, "it's the least I can do." Lily looked into Cara's green eyes, before nodding her head. "Alright," she agreed. Cara helped Lily cook in the kitchen, adding a few things here and there to spice up the food.

"You're very kind for a Mord'Sith," Lily whispered. Cara stopped for a moment, realizing she was right. She didn't answer though.

"Something drastic must have happened to you," she continued. Cara still didn't answer.

"What was her name?" Lily asked. Cara turned to Lily, surprised for a moment, before she remembered she told her who betrayed her. Cara didn't answer right away, she contemplated on whether she should answer at all.

"Kahlan," Cara finally said, setting food on the table. Lily set the drinks and for a moment, Cara's hand lightly touched hers. They both stopped for a moment, holding their breath as a slight shock went through Lily. Cara pulled her hand away and walked to the kitchen.

"The Queen of D'Hara was your lover?" Lily asked. She knew the answer, just for confirmation. Cara nodded slowly. "It mustn't get around though," Cara replied. "Of course," Lily immediately answered.

"May I ask... what happened?" she asked. Cara cleared her throat, before answering, "She tried to kill me."

Lily paused in a moment of shock, staring at Cara as she saw the pain begin to show in her eyes again. Lily didn't press after that, both of them working in silence, before it was time to wake Mila.

"Where is her father?" Cara asked. Lily looked down for a moment, so her guest didn't have to see the pain flash through her eyes momentarily.

"He left," Lily answered. They were both in front of Mila's door.

"Who was he?" Cara whispered. Lily looked up into Cara's eyes, "A D'Haran soldier," Lily answered, before opening the door. Cara walked in, looking at Mila's peaceful face. A small smile began to tug at the blonde's lips, the little girl was beautiful. Just like her mother. But Cara left the room before she could think anything else. She knew why she was like this. Lily was merely a rebound for what happened to her. Cara felt alone the past several weeks, only thinking about Kahlan.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she walked in front of Cara. Cara looked into Lily's eyes, her beautiful green eyes. So full of emotion, so full of life. Covering up the scars that she had herself.

Lily didn't know what to think as she saw the way Cara was looking at her. She half doubted that Cara was a Mord'Sith at all. But she remembered, she was betrayed by the woman she loved. Probably the only one. She was... lonely. Lily still had conflicting emotions, but her body began to move of its own accord, as she began to lean up. Cara didn't move, but when Lily's lips met hers, she responded to the kiss. Slow at first, just scratching the surface as it began to deepen and Cara's tongue reached out to hers. Lily gave a breathy sigh as she accepted.

They both heard a door open and then close and they immediately separated after that. Lily licking her lips as Mila walked out, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, breakfast is ready," Mila's mother said, gently as she had Mila sit at the table. Cara took her seat as well and observed Lily as they began to eat. She seemed a little restless and Cara understood why. The thought made her smile a little... on the inside of course.

Throughout the day Cara and Lily exchanged looks with each other, Cara helping Lily around in the house and running errands with Mila as they went to buy things that they needed. And things Cara needed to be on her way. Jass has been cooperating and keeping to herself, except for when Cara and her talked at night. Night wisps need companionship.

The only thing on Lily's mind the entire day was the kiss. She never knew she could have an attraction to a woman, a Mord'Sith no less. The kiss was... nice. It was the best she's ever had, to tell the truth, and she liked it. There really wasn't much to say to Cara after that. She stole glances at her, but sometimes, Cara would catch her. Then she got to thinking... Cara was alone, and she was rather lonely too. Maybe-

She quickly erased the thought from her mind. She didn't even know the first thing about touching a woman. Lily gave an exasperated sigh as she went out to bathe.

Cara came back with dinner. She went out hunting to take her mind off things and caught some game. Two rabbits. Quick little bastards. The blonde looked around in the empty house. She shrugged, figured that Lily was out somewhere for something that she didn't need to know about and went to start cooking them. Once they were over the pot she went to kitchen, which had a window that looked directly out to the small lake... The small lake that Lily was bathing in.

Cara saw her, enjoying the cold water on a hot summer's day. She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip, as she saw naked skin of-

Cara looked away, realizing what she was doing. And a thought occurred to her. Mila was out playing with her friends for at least another couple of hours. They wouldn't be disturbed. The blonde quickly grabbed some clean clothes for the both of them, to return the favor, and walked out quietly. Peeling off her clothes as she did so, and the walked into the water. Lily still oblivious of her presence.

Lily was floating in the water, letting the sun hit her skin as she began to fantasize about a certain guest. Her hands upon her body, her lips upon her neck. A hand slowly traveling down her abdomen, which felt very real. Her own hand lifted itself to rest upon the other hand, only to feel that it was real and quickly turned around in shock. When she saw Cara, she relaxed a bit, her feet at the bottom of the lake, the water stopping just above her chest.

"Cara," she whispered, her heart still beating fast.

"I caught dinner. It's cooking slowly," she answered, a small smile on her lips. Lily stared at the blonde's full lips, thinking about the kiss they shared.

"Turn around," Cara said softly, and Lily complied without another word. She felt herself being pulled closer to the Mord'Sith's body.

"Relax. Close your eyes," she heard the other woman whisper into her ear. Her body slowly began to relax and her eyes slowly closing. The hand on her abdomen began to move ever so slightly down. Lily could feel the heat between her legs as the hand descended closer, but then it stopped and began to travel up a bit. As Cara was doing this, her other hand caressed her breast. Slowly circling around her nipple. Lily bit her lip as she felt the sensations wash through her.

The blonde trailed her lips ever so lightly up her neck, before planting a light kiss under her ear. She took her earlobe into her warm mouth, making Lily's breathing speed up a little. Her mouth opened slightly when she felt Cara's finger descend to caress her clit, feeling the wave of strong arousal sweep through her and heat flushing her body. A gasp escaped the auburn haired woman as Cara inserted her middle finger inside her, before slipping back out to put more pressure on her clit again.

Cara took Lily's ear into her mouth as she her breathing became heavier. But her body was tensing again.

"Cara," Lily whispered as Cara slipped her finger inside her again. Lily's hands on top of Cara's trying to get her to give her more. The blonde flicked the other woman's nipple, kneading it as she slipped two fingers inside of her, making her moan loudly and arch her back.

"Shhhh," Cara shushed gently, soothing her.

"Ahhh," Lily moaned again, her voice slightly husky as she felt the sensations that the woman behind her was causing. Cara began to rub gently on Lily's swollen clit, "Yes," Lily gasped her neck arching back into Cara's shoulder. Her legs feeling so shaky, she didn't know she could support herself, but Cara was there, and she trusted her.

The water only added to the pleasure, the cold against her very heated skin. Cara began to nip a little at her neck, traveling upwards. Lily turned her head to Cara, so that she could kiss her, and kiss her Cara did. No holding back, she bit Lily's lip, but not very hard, slipping her tongue in to taste her. Cara began to slowly thrust into her, occasionally rubbing her clit making her break the kiss to bite her lip so she didn't make too much noise. Their breaths intermingling as they looked into each other's eyes. It didn't last long, Lily's eyes rolled to back of her head as Cara gently swept across the spot inside her that made her legs unable to support her at all anymore.

"Car-aaahh," Lily moaned out her head leaning back again feeling herself climbing to her climax ever so slowly, prolonging her pleasure. Cara could feel it too, her thighs quivering, her breathing becoming much more labored. The blonde began to nip at the other woman's neck again, slowly picking up speed.

"Momma?" came the voice of a little girl. Cara immediately stopped, making Lily groan in protest. Her grip on Cara's hands tightening, trying to make her move.

"Mommy, are you here?" Lily heard it that time. Her eyes shooting open, a part of her mind cursing the horrible timing. They immediately had to separate again, and Cara dived under the water to actually clean herself this time. Mila came towards the lake.

"When's dinner?" Mila asked her mother. Lily gave her daughter a gentle smile, "Soon. We'll be out in a minute," Lily answered. With that, Mila walked back into the house. Cara emerged from behind her and whispered, "We should be getting back."

Lily leaned against Cara, closed her eyes, and moaned in protest. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and heard a chuckle behind her. "Tonight," Cara whispered in a low, husky voice that sent shivers down her spine and a new, small wave of arousal sweep through her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cara knew that whatever it was with Lily, was only sexual. It's been several weeks and Lily was more of a rebound than anything else. But Lily didn't particularly care.

The two women were glancing at each other from across the table, not really eating their food. Mila was absolutely oblivious of it, while she talked about what happened during her entire day.

"Mila, weren't you going to sleep at Brenna's house?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but Brenna's mother doesn't cook like you do, so I just wanted to eat dinner before I left," Mila answered with a smile. Lily gave her daughter a warm smile back and and there was a tugging at the corner of Cara's lips as she tried to suppress her smile. Lily and Cara shared another gaze at each other, before Lily looked down at her food again.

Mila was done and waited. Cara looked at the little girl, wondering why she didn't just leave.

"Are you done?" Cara asked, her eyes furrowed. Mila looked at the blonde with a smile and nodded her head, "Mm-hm."

"She waits for everyone else to finish before she leaves the table," Lily explained. Cara seemed confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's polite," Mila answered as if it were very obvious. Cara slowly nodded her head, thinking it strange to do so. Lily smiled down at her food at Cara's confusion.

"Well, we're both done, so if you wish to leave, you may do so," the Mord'Sith explained. Mila looked to her mother. Lily looked at Cara and then nodded at her daughter. She got up, kissed her mother on the cheek and was about to walk out of the door, before she stopped.

"Good night, Cara. Make sure you say good bye to me before you leave!" and then she left the door. There was a moment of silence as Lily and Cara gazed at each other.

"Well, we should head off to bed, then," Lily said as she stood up and started to clear up the plates. A smirk appeared on Cara's face as Lily said '_we_'.

"Yes, _we_ probably should," the blonde responded as she watched Lily putting all the dishes into a basin full of water on the counter. She started to wash the plates, when Cara stood up. The blonde sauntered over to the other woman, standing close behind her, before leaning into her and placing her hands on top of Lily's. Lily's breath caught in her throat as a slight shiver went down her spine from the sudden warmth.

"We should probably head off to bed... _now_," Cara whispered in the brunette's ear. Lily's breathing became uneven, another shiver traveling down her spine.

"Cara..." she started, hesitantly, "I've never... with a woman-"

"Shhh, trust me," the blonde whispered. Lily leaned back into the Mord'Sith, letting Cara guide her away to the dishes and towards Lily's room. Once they were both inside, Cara separated from Lily's body, closing the door behind her. The brunette's heart sunk from the loss of contact, but that was soon forgotten, when the blonde came back and kissed her lips suddenly. It wasn't slow like it was before, it was heated, wet, full of fiery passion. Cara pulled away, making Lily mewl in protest. Cara smirked, her hands ready to pull Lily's dress over her head. The other woman raised her arms as she felt Cara pulling the fabric up.

To Cara's surprise, she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Cara didn't think anything of it, her lips were back on Lily's as she led her to the bed. However, when Lily felt the back of her knees at the edge of the bed, she stopped Cara, placing a hand on her chest. Lily pulled away from the kiss, her eyes looking up at the more experienced blonde. Cara looked down, wondering for a moment, why she stopped.

Then the blonde felt a tugging at her own clothes and Cara knew exactly what Lily wanted. She smirked as she undressed herself with ease, slipping out of her clothes. In a matter of minutes, she had Lily on the bed, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, listening to the sounds she elicited from the woman and feel the heated skin upon hers.

Lily's hands entangled themselves in Cara's blonde hair, as Cara's hands caressed down Lily's breasts, lower to her abdomen. Lily's breathing becoming uneven as she anticipated Cara's touch in the place she wanted most, however, when she didn't feel it she untangled one of her hands and placed her hand on top of Cara's. She guided it down to the apex of her thighs, making Cara smirked. The smaller woman knew what she wanted. Just like Kahlan.

As Cara expected, Lily was wet and slick for her, spreading it around so that it was easier to maneuver. Cara's lips began to go lower, down her collarbone, taking her time. Lily wanted her lover to quicken the pace, so she arched her back, trying to indicate what she needed.

"Ah-ah," Cara warned, pulling her head away from her chest.

"I set the pace, lover," she said, Lily whining in response. Cara smirked before enveloping Lily's hardened nipple into her warm mouth. Lily bit her lip, arching her back ever so slightly into the wondrous feeling. The blonde began to slowly lick back and forth, being sure to apply enough suction. She started to suckle, making Lily let out a breathy gasp.

However, all this teasing was only making Lily wetter and she really wanted to reach her release at the moment, but at the same time, she wanted Cara to tease her more. The conflicting desires were infuriating and so Lily's grip on Cara's hair tightened. The Mord'Sith let out Lily's nipple with a small 'pop' before moving on to the next. Her right hand gliding down over her abdomen again, feeling it flutter under her touch before teasing the primary destination again. Her finger caressed around the lips, feeling the little nest of curls that lied there. She dipped a finger into the slit, lightly rubbing it up and down.

"Cara," Lily whispered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her head began to push into the mattress. Her back arching into her touch. Cara lightly bit Lily's nipple, grazing it with her teeth, before letting it go and slowly kissing down to her destination. Lily's breathing came out in gasps as she anticipated the pleasure that was surely to come. Cara placed a combination of open-mouthed and butterfly kisses unto her abdomen, feeling it flutter and twitch under her. She occasionally nipped at it, which made Lily jerk slightly.

Cara's hand was still at her lips, spreading them with her index and middle finger and caressing her clit, coaxing the bundle of nerves to come out of its hood. Lily moved in sync with Cara's hand, her hips moving up and down. When Cara's lips reached just above her thumb, she stopped altogether, making Lily groan in protest and move her hips more.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Cara asked, her voice low and husky. Lily looked down, only to find they were closed once more because Cara's lips were upon hers, kissing her. But this kiss was different, it was slow, romantic, but passionate at the same time. As if she wanted to savor the moment and the taste. Lily was forced to separate from the kiss, arching back as she felt two fingers being inserted into her.

"Cara!" she whispered, again, unable to contain herself. Cara began a slow rhythm, her lips at Lily's neck, suckling at the pulse point.

"Ah!" Lily cried as she felt Cara's fingers curl and caress the spot that made her body hum with pleasure. Cara smirked, stopping her ministrations for a moment. Lily's hips thrusted into Cara's fingers, wanting more, but Cara had other plans. She traveled down to the apex of her thighs, blew on them, watching her twitch, before placing a long bold lick to where she wanted her most. Lily's hips were back to arching into her touch, her hands grabbing the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

The Mord'Sith flicked her tongue over Lily's clit, which was swollen and ready. Hearing the gasps and moans she elicited only encouraging her. Cara then sucked on the swollen bundle of nerves, as she went back to thrusting in Lily. She curled her fingers, scissored them, as she flicked her tongue, nipped and licked.

"Fuck, Cara!" Lily swore, stroking Cara's ego. Lily grabbed on to pillows, sheets, Cara's hair, whatever she could reach. Her legs stretched, her toes curling, her back arched, feeling herself close to a huge release. Cara entered a third finger inside of her lover making her scream all the more. Lily stuffed the sheet in her mouth, biting as hard as she could so she didn't make too much noise. A light sheen of sweat coated her skin and her muscles tense and taut with the effort.

The sheets didn't help entirely to drown out the noise, especially when Cara brought her over the edge. Her eyes fluttering closed, her knuckles white, her head pressed against the mattress, and her teeth clenching so hard they hurt. When Lily was brought down from her high, her body went limp, her eyes still closed, her body spent. Cara kissed back up her body, until she saw her face. She leaned in closely to her lover's ear.

"Did I mention that Mord'Sith were equally skilled at giving pleasure as they are in inflicting pain?" Cara whispered. Lily slightly shook her head as answer, making Cara chuckle a little. Lily's breathing coming in gasps turning to look at her lover's face.

"But... you..." she trailed off. Cara shook her head, "Don't worry about me. We still have a few more rounds to go on you," she responded. Lily raised her eyebrows her eyes opening in surprise. It was the only thing her body had energy to do.

"Cara-"

Cara silenced her with a kiss, before continuing on to round two.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cara was startled awake in the early hours of the morning. Her dream slowly fading from her mind, but she still remembered parts of it. The blonde thought about it, thought about everything. Kahlan, especially. What if she did plunge that knife into her? Why hadn't she gone through with it? For the first time, that question struck her mind. Why? What reason could there have been for Kahlan not to go through with her plan? A sudden thought struck her, but she quickly shook it off, but it still lingered. Could it be? That Kahlan really was in love with her and just couldn't plunge the dagger into her heart? Did the Mother Confessor truly love her?

Cara growled at herself, hating the way that question gave her so much hope. She stomped down the emotions, stuffed behind the barrier again, before sitting up. She looked over to her lover, who was sleeping peacefully. Her slow, even breaths, her messy, auburn hair. Lily was a good student, better than Cara expected. The Mord'Sith got out of the bed, however, before she was out the door, Lily gently stirred awake.

"Cara?" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She lifted herself on her elbow. The blonde turned around, in all her naked glory. Lily blushed slightly as she looked away quickly. The Mord'Sith raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Cara asked. Lily shook her head, "Just wondering where you're going," she replied.

"I must bathe before I go," Cara answered. She saw the look in Lily's eyes, but felt nothing for it. She had to go, where Kahlan and Richard couldn't find her.

"Would you like to join?" the blonde invited, Lily smiled, "You won't be leaving until the afternoon if I go with you," she responded. Cara smirked, knowing this to be true.

* * *

Richard was at his desk, still filling out paperwork, but his mind was elsewhere. It's been weeks and there still was no sign of her. He had his soldiers searching every town, every city. He knew it was hopeless. Cara didn't want to be found, it was that simple.

He was more concerned with Kahlan. She was locked up in her chambers all day. Richard would see her when they got to bed, but still she was silent. There would be times when he did make love to her, but it wasn't the same. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Mila was already back at the house when Cara was about to leave. Jass was at her side, bright as ever.

"Good bye, Cara. You should really visit again!" she said excitedly as she ran to hug her. Cara was very surprised and taken aback by the sudden action of the little girl. She only placed her hand on her head reassuringly.

"We will see," the blonde responded. Mila gave her a bright smile, although her eyes conveyed that she would miss her. Cara looked to Lily, who had a small smile on her face.

"We'll miss you," she said. Cara nodded her head in response. The Mord'Sith was very bad at good byes so she avoided them as much as possible. Which was always. Until now. Lily knew that she would never see Cara again, but that didn't bother her. She knew she would miss the blonde, but didn't get too attached. She felt pity for her, however.

"Take care," was all Cara said, before she was off.

In a matter of days Cara reached the boundary. She sighed as she saw the green, opaque wall.

"It's time," Cara whispered and so Jass went to the wall, making a pathway. Cara walked through it... without looking back.

* * *

Kahlan waited everyday to hear news about Cara. Anything. But there was nothing. Everyday the guards came with nothing. Kahlan was conflicted. She was living with so much guilt, yet so much anger because she failed to finish the job. She failed to seek out retribution for her sister and because of what? She fell for the one person she swore she never would.

"I'm sorry, Dennee. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do it," she whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt like she betrayed her sister. She remembered the time when her sister's soul inhabited another woman's body. She was still out there, living her life. But she was too afraid to face her. She couldn't. Her sister didn't forgive Cara herself when she apologized, that should have been enough. But here Kahlan was... with Cara still alive.

Kahlan sniffled, before she found her resolve again. She had to face her sister. It wasn't matter if she couldn't or wouldn't. It's a matter of telling her sister she failed.

Kahlan quickly told Richard her plans, it wasn't up for questioning. She knew exactly where she was and that was where she was going.

* * *

Dennee smiled at her son. Even though he wasn't her own, she imagined it was her own son, growing up, at times. She couldn't help but wonder what her son would grow up to be like. She truly believed that he would be different. If she raised him, he would be different. No evil can be from him, only good. Her influence would overtake him.

She wasn't surprised when there was a knock on her door. Only slightly confused, why would someone come in to her home? She wondered, however, when she opened the door and saw her sister, she was thoroughly shocked.

"Mother Confessor," she greeted. Kahlan smiled at a sad smile at her sister, "Dennee, you know better than to call me by my title," she replied. Dennee smiled and hugged Kahlan.

"How are you doing? What brought you here? You must be very busy," Dennee said, looking at her sister. As soon as she saw her eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"Kahlan... what's wrong?" she asked, slowly, cautiously. Kahlan's eyes began to well up with tears.

"Dennee, I failed you," she whispered as she began to cry. Kahlan hugged Dennee as her sister's hands comforted her. Patting her back and rubbing it as her sister cried into her shoulder. Dennee was confused, what was she talking about? She waited a few minutes, waiting for Kahlan to pull herself together as she cried.

"Shhhh, shhhh. Tell me what happened," the sister said. Kahlan took in a few deep breaths as Dennee led her to the kitchen table to sit down.

"Cara..." Kahlan started and immediately Dennee's expression became dark, however, she didn't say anything.

"I couldn't kill Cara," Kahlan said. Now Dennee became even more confused. Why would she want to kill her comrade?

"Kill Cara? Why?" Dennee asked. Kahlan looked at her, her face confused as well as if to say the answer was very obvious.

"She killed you, Dennee. She killed you, your husband and your son," the brunette answered. Dennee was speechless for a few moments. Is that really what Kahlan thought was the right solution? What she wanted?

"Kahlan..." she tried to start, but her words failed her. Kahlan waited for some kind of answer, but her sister was still speechless.

"Dennee... she killed you," Kahlan repeated.

"I... I know, Kahlan. I know. But you shouldn't kill her. What she did was unforgivable, but that's in the past and nothing can be done. Killing your sister in combat is not going bring them back. Kahlan... what happened?" Dennee said, asking for the entire story. Kahlan excluded certain parts, simply saying, "I got very close to Cara... and was ready to kill her. I thought was ready to kill her, until the moment came and then... I couldn't. I just... I couldn't. Dennee... I fell in love with the enemy," she finished.

Dennee was surprised at the last part, astonished.

"In love? A Confessor in love with a Mord'Sith?" Dennee whispered, mulling it over, thinking about how impossible that was. Kahlan waited for her to process that tidbit of information. When Dennee's jaw closed and she was back to reality, she finally asked, "What about Richard?"

"He knows. He doesn't know the exact reason as to why she left, but we're trying to look for her now and it's been weeks, Dennee," Kahlan answered.

"Kahlan... Cara is not the enemy. Things are different and... well, things changed. It doesn't matter what she did the past now. D'Hara and the Midlands are one," the sister responded. Kahlan felt a sense of relief in her. That she didn't fail her sister, happy that she didn't go through with killing Cara, however the sinking feeling of despair remained at the betrayal she committed. Her thoughts still of Cara.

* * *

Cara was finally on the other side, thanking Jass.

"I guess this is good bye," Cara said to the nightwisp. Jass chirped sadly.

"I'll be staying here, Jass. I know. I will. Have a good life with the rest of your... family," Cara wished, her voice uncomfortable as she tried to voice a genuine thought. Jass chirped, tapping Cara on the cheek before flying past her into the boundary again. Cara knew what she had to do. She was now in a non-magical land. She was no longer a Mord'Sith.

The first couple of days were rough, however, she found a job and bought a cottage for herself. Her duty as one of the Councillor's guards of the town payed well. Of course, the men were skeptical at first, however when they saw her skill and determination, the Councillor was more than impressed and placed her at the higher ranks of his guard.

She became "one of the men" so to speak, however, this didn't hinder the men from being very attracted to her.

It's been weeks since she passed into the boundary, enjoying her new life, but she still often thought about Kahlan. Often taking out all of her frustration through sex and other... rather aggressive activities. And soon enough... it was one year... two years... and time went by.

* * *

Kahlan was at the People's Palace. It's been two years since she last saw Cara. She was still on her mind and time did not effect the way she still missed her. The D'Harans finally finished looking all over the Midlands _and_ D'Hara. And still... she was nowhere to be found. Kahlan knew Cara might as well be a ghost. She wondered what happened to her. Was she dead? Cara? That thought was swiftly swept from her mind. What kind of occupation did she take?

Occupation...

A sudden thought struck Kahlan. Occupation? The only thing Cara's ever known to be is Mord'Sith. It's not easy assimilating into something otherwise. Unless... she became something similar. But... no... that would draw attention at least somewhere. Rumors would be spread about a former Mord'Sith taking on another occupation.

Unless... the town didn't know what a Mord'Sith was.

Kahlan's eyes widened. She knew where Cara was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kahlan bombarded herself. Why didn't she see it before? Why didn't she realize it? It took two years! Cara was smart, but she never thought that the Mord'Sith would go so far as to cross the boundary! How did she get a night wisp? Kahlan thought about it for a few moments. A few minutes. More than a few minutes. Jass. The pregnant night wisp they saved on the journey for the Stone of Tears. Could it be? Kahlan was sure.

She was on her way to Ricard's office now, walking at a fast pace. She busted through the doors of his office, seeing him reading papers and signing them off.

"I know where Cara is," Kahlan stated. A look of extreme shock overtook his face as he looked at his wife incredulously.

"Who's Cara?" a little girl asked as he came from behind the desk. Kahlan looked down at the boy, surprised that he was in here. The little girl walked to Kahlan and she kneeled to hug him.

"Just a friend, Alexandra," she responded. The child looked at her mother. She had Richard's brown hair, but her mother's piercing blue eyes. She looked no more than two.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked as he stood up, walking towards the Mother Confessor. Kahlan looked up at her husband and nodded.

"I'll prepare the horses and-"

"Richard," Kahlan interrupted him as she stood up. Richard stopped, confused, "I think I should go. Alone," she stated. Richard gave her a solemn look. Kahlan eventually told him the truth a year ago, when Kahlan couldn't handle the guilt anymore of lying to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Richard replied. Kahlan's face meant there it was not up for discussion. "You are the reason she left, Kahlan. There's no guarantee she'll come back," he tried to reason.

"I know, but I have to apologize. I have to make sure that there's some kind of closure," Kahlan countered, desperately. Richard thought for a moment, looking into the eyes of his wife. He knew something was going to spark up again, but it was for Cara... and his wife.

"Very well, then. I'll have one carriage prepared," he said, softly.

"Thank you," Kahlan replied as he walked by. She looked down at her daughter.

"Mommy," Alexandra said. Kahlan smiled at her dear child. She had the intellect of her mother and the strength of her father. Then Cara flashed through her mind again.

"Alexandra. Mommy has to go somewhere and she won't be back for a few weeks. Okay?" she asked with a reassuring smile. Alexandra nodded.

* * *

Cara woke up and stretched. She did her usual morning exercise before she dressed for her job. Two years have passed and her life was rather peaceful. Although, she did use her agiels on herself on a daily basis, but only to remind her who she is. Not to lose herself in this life. She could feel a little of herself slipping away everyday. Then she thought about Kahlan, the pain still as strong as it was before, and her old life back in D'Hara. And that little piece of herself was back.

"Cara!" a knock on the door caught her attention. She opened the door and it was one of her fellow guards.

"The Councillor would like to see you," he said, his face grave. Cara knew she was not going to like this.

* * *

Kahlan hurried as fast as she could. She couldn't spare any time. Zedd cast a spell that made the horses three times faster than usual and a trip that would have taken weeks, only took days. She was there at the boundary with a night wisp already. Her heart pounding, her blood rushing. She thought about possible scenarios the entire trip, but nothing realistic.

She took in a deep breath as she went through the boundary, with the carriage. It was risky, but it was worth it.

She rode through town after town, asking about Cara. Any sign that she was there. Finally, villagers pointed her towards the Councillor of a bigger town, where she hoped to find some promise.

"Councillor!" a guard shouted to a tall, dark-haired man with a kind face sitting on a big chair in front of noblemen. The Councillor looked at his guard, eyebrows furrowed.

"It's important," the guard stated. He excused himself from the meeting, he was getting bored of the old men drawling about land and other minor issues. He made his way into the office and when he entered, he did not expect to find a beautiful woman standing in front of his desk.

"How may I help you?" he asked, as he walked inside.

"Councillor, I am the Mother Confessor and Queen of D'Hara," she introduced herself. The Councillor froze where he stood, very shocked.

"M-My apologies, my Lady," he said as he bowed, "Please sit down," he offered as he went behind his desk. Kahlan tentatively sat down, as the Councillor sat down. Every high authority across the boundary was to be informed of the higher command of the other side.

"What is it I can help you with, Mother Confessor?" he asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Kahlan answered. The Councillor lifted his eyebrows.

"Her name is Cara," the Confessor said. The Councillor nodded his head and leaned back into his chair. "Cara," he said softly. He always knew she was a little peculiar, but he was taken with her in the sense that she was very good at what she did. Especially for a woman.

"Yes, I know Cara. She's currently a part of the High Guard," the Councillor informed, "Is she in some sort of trouble?" he asked. Kahlan smiled, relieved that she finally found her.

"No. I just need to speak with her," Kahlan responded. "She must be very important if the Mother Confessor and the Queen of D'Hara wants to speak with her," the Councillor remarked.

"She's a dear friend," Kahlan answered. The Councillor smiled a kind smile, "I see," he stated.

"Tristan!" he called to the door. The door opened and a burly guard walked inside, "Inform Cara that she is needed immediately," he ordered. The guard nodded and walked out.

"Do you need anything while you are here? How is the King of D'Hara? I hear he came from Westland. A small town, if I recall," the Councillor said, trying to initiate small talk. Kahlan smiled as the memories of how they met crossed her mind, "Heartland," she answered.

"Yes, yes, Heartland. A very accommodating town. My son is the Counselor of that town, in fact," the Councillor stated.

"Really? How is it doing? It's been years since I've been there," she replied.

"Yes, the stories of a strange, beautiful woman still brew through that town. They still talk about Richard and how he saved them from the clutches of the Darken Rahl," the Councillor responded, a grin on his face.

"The stories are very entertaining," he finished.

"Tell me about them, Councillor," Kahlan said, liking this man already.

"Belthazar, please. Call me Belthazar," the Councillor insisted. Kahlan smiled, "Belthazar," she complied.

* * *

Cara and Tristan were on their way to the Councillor's office. Cara knew there was something was going on, by the look of Tristan's face which was usually stoic.

"Did he say what he needed?" the blonde asked, curiously.

"No, but there was a woman there. Tall, beautiful. Red dress, dark hair-"

"Blue eyes," Cara finished, as she suddenly stopped.

"Yeah," Tristan said, "You know her?" he asked. Cara's eyes widened as she knew who it was. How did she find her? Two years... it's been a little more than two years since she left.

"Was there a man with her?" Cara asked. Tristan shook his head. Why would she come alone? Why would she come at all? Should she run? Absolutely not. Mord'Sith did not run. They did not cower. But still... it was Kahlan. The pain of her betrayal still pained her as much as it did when she saw the dagger hit the floor.

Cara could feel a lump in her throat... she had to face her. The reality of the situation was hitting her hard. But she stood strong, swallowed the lump and walked on. Her heart was racing her blood rushing in her ears as she played possible scenarios in her head. A million questions running through her mind.

They finally arrived at the door after what seemed like an eternity. Cara stopped hearing voices on the other side. She closed her eyes... she could hear Kahlan's voice, her laugh. Cara clenched her teeth together... this was it. What happened now?

Now... Cara walked through the door.

* * *

Kahlan heard a knock on the door and Tristan came in.

"She's here," he stated. The Councillor nodded, motioning him to bring her in. Kahlan stood, forgetting to breath as her heart began to beat faster and her blood began to run cold. The moment she was waiting for for two years.

Then she saw foot through the door and Kahlan's breath hitched in her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cara walked through the door, knowing what to expect even though a thousand questions crossed her mind. Green eyes met with blue as they both froze in place. After a few moments, the Mother Confessor cleared her throat, "Councillor, may I have a moment alone, please?" she asked, though it wasn't a request. The Councillor nodded his head and ordered his guard out before walking out the door. Now it was just Kahlan and Cara.

"Ca-"

"Why are you here?" the blonde asked, her face stoic, void of emotion. Kahlan didn't answer right away, she hesitated as she tried to think of her answer.

"I've tried to find you. For more than two years, I've tried," the brunette answered, folding her hands. Cara crossed her arms, contemplating on her words. "Why?" the Mord'Sith asked, her voice steady as a rock.

"Because..." Kahlan trailed off as she tried to keep her composure.

"You betrayed me. With good reason, as well. Why would you come after me? I didn't want to be found, Kahlan," Cara remarked, her eyes beginning to portray what she was feeling. Confusion. Frustration. Sadness.

Kahlan took some comfort in the fact that Cara used her name, instead of her title.

"Cara, I came to find you because Richard needs you. Zedd needs you. The Midlands need you. D'Hara needs you," Kahlan responded. Cara scoffed, a humorless smirk appearing on her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Then where is Richard?" the blonde countered. Kahlan fell silent.

"He would have insisted to come here himself. Don't take me for a fool, Kahlan. Richard is a hard man to change," Cara continued. She tilted her head, "Does he know?" she asked, curious to know the answer. Kahlan looked into her green eyes, trying to find some part of Cara that she knew, before looking away. The silence answered the Mord'Sith's question but her face remained stoic.

"I need you, Cara," Kahlan said, quietly as she looked back into her eyes. Cara stayed silent, not responding or reacting to the Kahlan's confession. _How ironic... the Mother Confessor confessing_, Cara thought to herself. These were one of those times that the Mord'Sith wished that she had her agiels. So she could inflict pain upon herself to suppress whatever emotion she knew was going to bombard her defenses.

"Richard may need me, Kahlan, but Westland needs me also," Cara said as she looked away. At that point, the Mord'Sith didn't know what she wanted. A part of her ached for Kahlan, it always had. The sensible side of her, the rational side, knew not to go back to her. It knew that, no matter how much she wanted it to be true, things couldn't work out. Kahlan was the Mother Confessor, the Queen of D'Hara, and in love with Richard. She had a duty and Cara had no place in her life. She was just a Mord'Sith, a dying race. Westland was as content as she was going to be.

"Cara, please. We need you. It's... it's not the same! These past couple years... they've been... they've been empty," Kahlan pleaded. She knew better than to beg, but if it would get Cara back then her pride was irrelevant. Cara closed her eyes as she struggled with her composure. She couldn't look at Kahlan's eyes... not the blue eyes that she was so familiar with.

"Kahlan," Cara said in a low voice, "I can't go with you."

Kahlan looked at the blonde, knowing exactly what she meant, but didn't say anything.

"You have a duty. You have an obligation! You are the Queen of D'Hara and the Midlands! You are Richard Cypher Rahl's wife! You are the King of D'Hara's wife! You are the Mother Confessor! And I have no place in your life, Kahlan. You know full well that there isn't anything in this realm that can change that! Go back to where you came from and leave me be!" Cara shouted at this point. A tear rolled down Kahlan's cheek, "You can serve Richard in the People's Palace-"

"Kah-"

"D'Hara is your home!" Kahlan shouted. Cara looked at the Mother Confessor, her teeth clenched together. She was right, D'Hara was her home.

"This is my home now, Kahlan," Cara stated. She turned and put her hand on the doorknob, turning it and about to open the door.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare walk away from me. Not again," Kahlan growled, her hands clenching into fists. Cara stopped for a moment, before opening the door. Kahlan walked to her and shut the door again, looking the blonde in the eye. Cara looked at her, her grip on the handle tightening. Her heart raced at their closeness.

"Don't walk away from me," Kahlan said in a low whisper. Cara clenched her teeth again, every muscle in her body tensed.

"You have no jurisdiction here, Mother Confessor," the blonde replied before forcing the door open, only for Kahlan to close it again and put more force on it. "I am the Mother Confessor. I have jurisdiction everywhere, whether the land is aware of it or not," she replied. Her glare so full of fire that it almost make Cara smile. It made her miss all the times they had a few years back.

Cara relaxed her body for a moment, confusing Kahlan for a split second before she found herself defending against Cara's attacks. Cara threw a punch at Kahlan and but she dodged it, blocking the next hit that come and then punching the blonde in the face. Cara came back for more and then found herself against the wall, hand on her throat, looking into the eyes of the Mother Confessor again. The blonde had a hand on her wrist, but didn't move. Then, the Mord'Sith smiled, taking Kahlan off guard slightly.

"What are you going to do, Kahlan? Kill me?" she asked, a grin spreading across her features, "Do it. Finish what you started two years ago," Cara encouraged. Kahlan was silent, ready to release her power if she had to by instinct, but didn't. She suppressed it, her eyes softening.

"DO IT!" Cara yelled, the emotion in her eyes changing to sorrow. She gripped Kahlan's wrists with both hands and tightened her hold, needing her to release her power. Kahlan looked into Cara's green eyes. No matter how much Cara tried to cover it, Kahlan knew she was suffering still. She wanted to die. She wanted to be rid of the pain.

"Send me to the Keeper. It's where I belong. It's where he waits for me, Kahlan. Please... just kill me," Cara begged as tears rolled down her cheek. Kahlan loosened her grip and Cara loosened hers, before the Mother Confessor let go. Cara swallowed, before slowly sliding down to the ground.

"Cara-"

"I can't keep living like this. The agiels help, but to a point. These... these emotion... I can't be rid of them. I'm feeling everything. I'm feeling everything and I can't take it much longer. I'm Mord'Sith... yet here I am, crumbling away because these damn emotions. What would my Sisters say now? I'm a disgrace," the blonde whispered, head against the wall, looking into space. Kahlan knelt beside, took the blonde's head and held close to her. Cara's composure finally shattered. She finally broke. Cara couldn't hold back the tears any longer as a quiet sob slipped from her throat.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," Kahlan soothed, rejecting how strange it was for her to be comforting Cara. But she did it, not in hopes of Cara coming back, but because Cara needed someone familiar. And Kahlan was as familiar as it got.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cara didn't know what to do. After seeing Kahlan, the emotions she tucked away air-tight to the back of her head came rushing out and she couldn't stop it. She felt disgusted with herself but relieved at the same time. Like a huge weight was lifted off her mind and chest, but even so. She was Mord'Sith and the fact that she revealed her most private emotions and thoughts extremely unnerved her.

To the matter at hand, however. Should she stay or should she go? She didn't know. The Mord'Sith knew she should stay, because what place did she have in Kahlan's life besides serving her and Lord Rahl as their advisor or bodyguard? And Richard... she felt like she failed him. Now that he knew... it felt like she betrayed him as well. How would she face him? However, if she stayed... what life did she have here? Besides being part of the Councillor's guard, what future did she have here? She missed her home so much.

Cara sighed, closing her eyes as she laid on her bed in her cottage. She didn't know what to do. A knock came on her door, however, and she sensed who it was. She didn't move for a moment, not wanting to face her. But she got up eventually and went to answer the door. Sure enough, Kahlan was at her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" Cara asked, stoically.

"I just... I wanted to see you," she replied. Cara was a silent, she didn't have a response to that. So she moved out of the way, so that Kahlan could come in. The Mother Confessor walked in and Cara found herself appreciating the way she looked after two years. Before making herself focus on something else.

"How is Lord Rahl?" Cara asked. Kahlan smiled, "Richard's fine. We have a daugher, Alexandra." Cara nodded, surprisingly not jealous or disappointed. However, she knew that her love for the Mother Confessor was not gone. It wasn't even deterred when she tried to stab her in the back... literally.

"What about you? Is this where you have been for the past two years?" Kahlan asked, sitting on Cara's bed. It was a one room cottage. Cara nodded her head, leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"And you're happy here?" Kahlan asked. The blonde didn't answer right away, not knowing what exactly to say.

"More or less," she replied. Kahlan nodded her head, looking around the cottage.

"Have you made your decision?" she asked. Cara didn't respond right away. She looked into Kahlan's blue eyes... those eyes she missed so much. That expressed so much emotion.

"I'll go with you. Into D'Hara. But that's it. I will go to the Temple and meet with my other sisters and serve Lord Rahl there. There's no need for me in the People's Palace," Cara stated. Kahlan was a little stunned by the answer, however when the information processed through her brain, her face fell. _At least she's coming with me_, Kahlan thought to herself.

"I need to pack my things," Cara stated, meaning, '_Get out_.' Kahlan nodded her head and left but before going out the door she turned around and said, "Thank you, Cara."

Cara didn't make a move, so Kahlan went through the door, closing it behind her. Cara still didn't move from her position against the wall. Struggling to put a cap on her emotions like she used to do so easily before. She inhaled and then exhaled, trying to relax herself before getting up and walking to the chest on the other side of the bed. She rubbed the dust off on the top of the chest. Pausing, before opening it. Inside the chest was her red Mord'Sith leather and her agiels. She could hear them screaming for her. She closed her eyes... it was time to go back to her old life.

* * *

Kahlan waited by the inn. She heard the door open and turned her head. When she saw Cara, she almost smiled. She almost forgot how good the blonde looked in red. She hasn't seen it since before they arrived to the People's Palace. It brought back memories. Cara walked over to her, not saying a word.

"When are you going to tell the Councillor?" Kahlan asked.

"I already did," the Mord'Sith answered. The blonde always found one way after another to surprise the Mother Confessor. Kahlan smiled, "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, standing. Cara looked at her, uncrossed her arms, turned, and walked out the door. Kahlan walked out after her.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your friends?" Kahlan asked.

"No need," Cara replied, not skipping a beat. _Of course... she never says good bye,_ Kahlan remembered. They walked out of the village and were on their way to the boundary. They didn't talk much for a few days, Kahlan could sense the tension herself between herself and Cara and thought it best to just keep quiet.

* * *

They crossed the boundary and Cara started to think. She didn't forget about the one person that granted her companionship two years ago. She remembered where she lived too, it was on the way. Even if it wasn't on the way, she would have stopped by. They could go there instead of an inn. The Mord'Sith was well aware of the situation that would arise if she brought Kahlan there, however, she didn't care. The Mother Confessor betrayed her, not to be unexpected, but under the circumstances then... it was unexpected. It would be weeks before they actually arrived there though.

There really wasn't anything to talk about. Except for one thing.

"How did you find me?" Cara asked one night. Kahlan looked at her, taken off guard by the question.

"You're Mord'Sith. Those aren't common anymore, so I figured I should have heard something about a Mord'Sith coming into some town in the Midlands or D'Hara. Any news would have been helpful. D'Haran soldiers were sent to every corner but still came up with nothing. I almost gave up, but then I thought how there was no news at all. Mord'Sith had to draw attention somewhere... unless the place didn't know that you were a Mord'Sith. Which meant Westland. So, I went myself," Kahlan answered, poking at the fire, not looking Cara in the eye. The blonde was breaking twigs and throwing them into the hearth.

She nodded, "I see," and things went silent again.

"Why did you look for me?" Cara asked. She already heard Kahlan's answer, but she wanted to make sure.

"Cara... I... I thought it was my duty to kill you. We are sworn enemies and I was crazed with revenge that I-"

"You didn't answer my question, Kahlan," Cara interrupted, snapping another twig with a little more force than necessary. Kahlan felt her heart sink a little.

"Because I still love you, Cara," the Mother Confessor answered. The Mord'Sith didn't respond for a moment, still stoic. The straight answer did unnerve her a little, her heart skipped a beat as the words left Kahlan's lips.

"Don't lie to me, Kahlan," the blonde whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"Cara-"

"Though I shouldn't be surprised. Do you remember that night we were on the way to the People' Palace? I didn't wake you up for your shift," Cara interrupted once again, her voice louder this time.

"Yes. I insisted that you stayed at the People's Palace," Kahlan replied.

"Do you remember what you said, Mother Confessor?" Cara asked, using her title. Kahlan remembered and her face fell. Her heart sank even deeper.

"You're a part of our group... a part of our family," she whispered.

"I'm surprised you remember. I guess remembering all your lies is part of your job as well," the Mord'Sith said coldly. Kahlan felt the pang of pain that went through her heart at her words, but kept a lid on her emotions.

* * *

It was about a week before they stopped at a town. Cara saw that they were selling strong horses and walked in that direction. Kahlan saw where Cara was going and another memory occurred to her.

_Kahlan saw a man walk up to Cara, "They're fine horses, they are. 50 silver coins," he said. Cara smirked, Kahlan could see that he feared the Mord'Sith._

_"Fifty silver coins? How about, I just spare your life and then take them," Kahlan heard Cara, seeing her hand sliding down to grasp her agiel. The man swallowed hard, sweating._

_"Fifty silver coins is fine, sir, thank you," Kahlan said as she walked up to the man. The man recognized her and smiled respectively at her. "Of course, Mother Confessor," he said, glancing at Cara in fear._

Kahlan smiled sadly at the memory and then followed Cara to the stables.

"Two horses are 15 silver pieces," Kahlan heard the man say. For a moment, she thought Cara wouldn't pay up and do what she intended to do that other day, but to her surprise, Cara nodded and gave the man 15 silver pieces. Cara came back to Kahlan with two horses in hand.

"You paid," Kahlan stated. Cara clenched her jaw, "Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked, tensely. Kahlan smiled and shook her head. Cara mounted her horse and trotted ahead. Kahlan following behind her.

* * *

It was another week before they reached a fork in the road. Kahlan was heading towards the right and Cara was going left. The Mother Confessor stopped to look at Cara, but the Mord'Sith kept going, not paying mind to the brunette.

"Cara, the People's Palace is this way," Kahlan pointed out.

"It's almost dark. There is a place we stay for the night," the blonde replied without stopping. Kahlan clenched her teeth, but relaxed herself and followed the Mord'Sith's lead.

"Where is it?" Kahlan asked as she caught up to Cara's side.

"Someone I used to know," the Mord'Sith replied and almost smiled. It's been two years. _I wonder what's changed,_ she thought.

Kahlan didn't think anything of it. Maybe an inn or someone who took her in when she was on the run.

A few hours later, they arrived in a small village. It was a little empty but it was nightfall after all. Kahlan looked around, it looked like a nice little town. Very quaint. And cozy.

They stopped in front of a house with a small lake in the back. Cara stared at the lake for a few moments, smirking at the memories. Kahlan looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed. This person must have been someone special.

Cara took in a deep breath before going to the door. She waited for a few moments before knocking on it. She could hear footsteps and then someone answering the door. Kahlan could see her from where she stood next to the horses. She was... very pretty. It almost made her jealous. Actually, it did make her jealous because immediately she knew what Cara's connection was to this woman.

"Hello, Lily," Cara said as she saw the look of surprise on her face. It almost made the Mord'Sith smile.


End file.
